The Other Side
by VignetteVause
Summary: Complete AU: Falling in love with your bestfriend could be the best thing to happen to you, or the worst. Based on the song 'The Other Side' by Tonight Alive.
1. Chapter 1

They're just friends, have been since they were both teenagers. Nothing more, nothing less... right? But they both know that they were made to be so much more than just friends.

Based on the song 'The Other Side' by Tonight Alive.

The idea came to me at around 2 in the morning, so I apologise if it's very patchy. I have an idea where I want to take this fic, but all suggestions welcome.

If you were to ask a stranger what their favourite moment was, they would probably say when their first child was born, or when they got married, or even when they graduated. But not Alex, for Alex's favourite moment was when she woke up next to Piper Chapman for the first time. She still remembers the moment clearly.

_At 8:30am Alex awoke from a dreamless sleep. For the first time in what feels like forever it was because of her alarm and not her nightmares. She grudgingly reached over and hit the snooze button, being careful not to awaken the sleeping blonde currently lying soundless on her torso._

_Alex looked around her room, taking in everything she has gained over the past few years. The king size bed, with light grey and lilac covers, is in the middle of the main bedroom. A dark grey sofa is at the bottom of the bed, facing a marble fire-place. To the left of the bed there is a bookcase stretching the length of the wall, holding books such as Great Expectations, Frankenstein, and even the Harry Potter series and The Hunger Games trilogy. On the right side of the room, there is a window around 5 feet wide, which gives Alex the perfect view of the city below. At the bottom left of the room, just after the book-case, there are two doors, one leading to the walk in wardrobe, and the other leading to the hallway of Alex's penthouse. It's all oh so different from the shabby one bedroom apartment she lived in two years prior._

_Alex's eyes focus on the clothes thrown on the floor... and the sofa... and even on top of the wardrobe from the previous night's antics. Thinking about the night only makes Alex's heart race, she has never been that happy in her life. Well, until now._

_Alex looks down at the sleeping blonde who is snoring slightly in her dream fused state. Both wrapped up in Alex's duvet. Alex takes in every single detail of the blonde in her most vulnerable state whilst she can._

_The way her sun-kissed skin is burning against Alex's, making her heart race. Her right arm wrapped around Alex so tight, like if she let's go, Alex will disappear. The way her head is resting on Alex's chest, her soft breaths tickling Alex's skin. The way one of her legs is stretching out against Alex's, whilst the other is resting atop. The way she moves herself ever so slightly every few moments, trying to get closer to Alex._

_Alex readjusts her right hand so she can place it on top of the blondes back and she delicately runs her fingers up and down the area there. She cautiously moves her body lower, aiming to reposition the blonde so her head is upon Alex's shoulder. With her left hand Alex moves a strand of long blonde her behind the sleeping girl's ear, and she lightly trails her thumb over her cheek. _So beautiful._ For a long moment Alex just stares. Stares at the beauty in front of her, and can't help but thank the lord that she doesn't even believe in, for this moment right here._

_Just from looking at the blondes sleeping form, Alex feels as if she knows more about the blonde than she knows about anyone else. And she notices things that she doesn't give two shits about if it was anyone else; how her eyebrows furrow when she sleeps... _Always deep in thought, even when sleeping_. How her lips part slightly, and how she twitches her nose when her hair falls on her face, scratching at the delicate, beautiful skin beneath. _She is so beautiful.

_Alex has never called anyone beautiful before, but this blonde... She's the exception. At first Alex didn't understand why the blonde was beautiful, when everyone was either hot or pretty, but then she realized that she's not just talking about her looks. She's talking about everything else as well; her laugh, and the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. The little dimples she gets sometimes, and how even with no make-up on, she still manages to take Alex's breath away. She's beautiful because of the way she makes Alex laugh when all she wants to do is cry, how she asks about Alex's day, not because she feels obliged too, but because she cares. How she looks at Alex when she feels like everyone hates her... She makes Alex feel like she's worth something._

Piper is beautiful, in every sense of the word.

_Alex feels love. For the first time in her life, she feels love for another person. Not how she loves her mother, or Nicky... She feels it differently, she can't put her finger on how, but she knows she does. She wants to make the blonde happy, happier than anyone else can, she wants to see her 1000 watt smile everyday for the rest of her life, and Alex wants to be the reason behind that smile. Because that smile, even when not directed at her, makes Alex feel fucking fantastic. In that smile, there is something more beautiful than the moon and the stars._

_Alex is in love. She wants nothing more than to love the blonde with everything she has, she wants to wake every morning with the blonde around her side, and she wants to whisper sweet nothings into her ear when the world is trying to bring her down. She wants to make the blondes happiness her happiness, and make the blondes pain her pain._

_She will give the blonde her heart and soul. Alex has never been more determined of anything in her life._

Waking up next to Piper Chapman for the first time was the happiest moment of Alex's life.

I

Three months earlier.

Walking down the street alone on a Friday night used to bother Piper. "_I could die. There are drunken lunatics everywhere! "_She'd once exclaim. But now, she doesn't really care. She doesn't know where she's going, but she doesn't mind, she just needs time to think, she needs solitary.

She doesn't look where she's going; she's just barging past fellow 24 year olds who are having a lot more fun than she is. She walks aimlessly around until she comes to an apartment building she's all too familiar with. _Alex._Piper takes out her phone and reads the time **9:58pm**. _She's probably not in any way._ Piper carries on walking down the street, attempting to forget about the day and the conversations it's held.

She doesn't take notice of her surroundings until the background shouting, and drunken arguments stop. She looks up from the cobble pathway, mildly confused, but very thankful, and she realizes that she's walked to a little river by a park she used to visit as a child. This is her safe place. Although it's open all hours, not many people come here anymore. Not that she's complaining. She likes the peace.

She walks along the path and stops underneath the dimly lit light. She leans both elbows atop the fence which is separating her from the water opposite. Considering its mid-Autumn, piper isn't exactly dressed for the weather; she is wearing killer black heels, that she wishes she could just throw in the water as they're hurting so much. She's wearing a dark blue skin-tight dress which brings out the colour of her now tear-stained eyes, she kept a her make-up fairly natural, just adding a small amount of eye-liner.

A black leather jacket is the only thing she has to keep her warm for the night._ Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to go out and have fun, just as promised._ Sighing she raises both hands and leans her head on them. She doesn't know what to do, today's gone completely shit for her, and in typical piper way, she will avoid the problem until it no longer is relevant. Running away from her problems is what she thinks she excels at, and what she plans to do for the rest of the night. Piper tries to take her mind from things and think about something else, something good.

She starts recalling a certain memory as she pushes herself from the fence, beginning the walk back to her apart and even with a smile on her face, which for once it's not a fake one. But before the memory is fully there, and even before she's taken three steps, her phone starts to ring. She quickly grabs it from her jacket pocket, praying that it's not her mother calling to shout at her again. She presses the little green button and brings the phone to her ear.

"What?"

At first all she hears is the muffled sound of people's voices, and then in a drunken slur she hears_ her_ voice.

"Piperrrrr, Piper, Piper, Pipperrrrrr! That's not a very nice way to answer the phone you know?"

Piper can't help but laugh at how drunken Alex is already.

"Alex"

"That is my name, Pipes."

"Ha ha. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? W-w-what exactly about me was you thinking of about me then, Pipes me love?"

_My god she's so gone. _Piper turns back towards the water, finally able to fully recall the memory.

"I thought you could handle your drink?" Alex deeply laughs on the other side of the phone, making Pipers smile grow even wider. "Do you remember before you had your license and you used to drive your mothers cars? Well it was this one time, you drove us both up to that little river, and we sat for hours, just watching the sky, Fuck it was beautiful. We didn't get any proper alcohol so we had to drink Poussey's home-made Hooch! We got so drunk! Do you remember?" Throughout the anecdote all Piper could do was laugh, to Pipers joy, Alex did the same. She loved reminiscing, especially about times with Alex.

**-Flashback-**

"Mom, can I borrow your car?" Alex shouted as she was running around the small two bedroom apartment looking for her mother's car keys.

"It depends where you're going." Diane steps out of her bedroom holding the keys in her hand, shaking them in Alex's direction. Alex turned around at the noise and ran to her mother... though it was only a short distance of about 14 feet.

"I'm going out with Piper. Come on mum please." Her mother pretends to think about it for a short while, placing her forefinger and thumb on her chin. "Look mom, I know you think you're been funny and stuff, but I'm _really_ late, so please can I have the car keys now. We both know you're going to let me."

Diane gives Alex an over dramatic look of sadness and brings her hand over her heart, emphasizing the fake pain. When Alex says and does no more, she throws the keys in her daughter's direction. "Fine. But don't stay out too late." Alex grabs the keys and runs to the door.

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too, Alex.

Alex closes the door behind her, and walks into the chilly night, wrapping her black leather jacket further around her body as she jogs across the street towards her mother's car. She's thankful that they live on the first floor so she doesn't have to run down loads of stairs making her later than she already is. She gets in the car, inserts the keys and turns of the engine. She welcomes the heat, warming her cold skin created by cold night air. She sends a quick text to Piper saying she's on her way and begins to start her journey.

Fifteen minutes later Alex arrives at Piper's family home. Piper lives in a nice suburb area outside the city, whereas Alex lives in a rough area in the city. Alex honks the cars horn twice, signalling to Piper that she has arrived. Only a few moments pass before Piper is opening the car door, throwing two bags on the back seats.

"You're late."

"Yes thank you Piper, I had no idea." Alex smirks at Piper as she sits in the passenger seat and closes the door, keeping in the heat."

Alex drives the two for thirty minutes, both talking about their day and their usual banter, before Alex pulls up to a park in the middle of the city. They both step out of the car, Alex helping Piper with her bags, and they walk along a small path to their favourite spot.

"Pipes, why do you need two bags?"

Piper looks a little taken back by this. "Food, obviously."

"Of course." Alex laughs as the two sit down crossed-legged on the middle bench, facing the small river illuminated by the moon light. The bench is big enough for four people, yet they sit with their knees and shoulders touching. They think nothing of their forever close proximity. They're just friends. Piper starts rummaging through her bag and pulls out a blanket, wrapping it around the pair. She continues going through her bag and pulls out the food she brought along.

"So we've got Doritos, some doughnuts, cheese strings... oh and I stole some of my mother's cookies!"

The blondes face lights up in triumph as she hands Alex a plate full of everything, Alex can't help but laugh at the blonde's choice of food. She wraps her arm around the blonde, somehow pulling her closer, and kisses her forehead.

"These fucking cookies are the best!"

They sit in silence for a while, both enjoying their food. Alex puts her plastic plate on the floor and reaches inside of her backpack, pulling out a plastic bottle, and holding it in front of Piper's face.

"Alex. What is that?" Piper knows the answer to her question, but she's hoping she's wrong. Alex gives Piper an all-knowing smirk, loving the look of disgust on the blonde's face.

"Well, I got it from Poussey-"

"Alex! You said you'd get a good drink! Not some shitty toilet made alcoholic beverage!" Piper sticks out her bottom lip, and gives her best puppy eyes. Alex lets out a throaty laugh, and Piper smiles at the sound.

"Shut up and drink it, Pipes." Alex throws the bottle into Piper's lap. She stairs in her eyes, smirk still on her face, daring the blonde to drink it. And drink she does. Two hours later and the two and wasted, laughing at nothing but each other. Soon they wear themselves out and fall asleep on one another. Piper's head on Alex's shoulder and Alex's head resting atop Pipers. Both with smiles on their faces, content from being in each other's presence.

**End of flashback.**

"Of course I remember Piper. That drink was fucking disgusting. But those were the days right?"

Piper silently agreed. She wishes things are like they once were, but people grow up, people change... People get changed. The two stay in silence for a short while, both satisfied with knowing the other is still there by their breaths coming down the phone. Because of how emotional she's already feeling, Piper starts to panic. _What if she's not even there? What if it's just distant echoes I can hear and not her?_

"Hey Alex?"

Alex responds without missing a heartbeat.

"Yeah kid?"

Piper lets out a sigh of relief but covers it with a cough, to make sure Alex doesn't catch on. Yet somehow, it's like she can feel Alex smirking on the other side of the phone.

"Why did you ring me?"

"I wanted to hear your voice babe." Piper knows Alex is joking, yet it feels like music to her ears. "And I want to see you tonight, we all do. I miss you."

She doesn't know why but she starts to cry. Tears just start to fall from her eyes like a waterfall. She lowers her dead so it's again resting on her hands, and she tries to stop crying enough for her to respond.

"You're always soppy when you're drunk, Vause."

"Are you okay, Pipes?" _This girl doesn't miss a trick._

"I can't tonight, Alex. I need to head back home; I've been out too long anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you-"

Before Piper can finish, Alex begins to talk again.

"Piper, please I need to talk to you, it's about Larry..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nicky are you ready yet?" Alex is leaning against her front door, waiting for her best friend who has been in the bathroom for what seems like a lifetime. The two are meeting a few friends at a bar in the city, they all have busy schedules so they like to make time for each other as much as they can. Alex is wearing a light grey Ramone's shirt, covered with her new black leather jacket, her favourite one somehow went missing. She's also wearing black skin-tight jeans that fit her in all the right places, with her trusty black boots. She has her signature eye-liner around her forest green eyes, adored with her black rimmed glasses. And of course, her red lipstick that brings attention to her full lips. She reaches for her phone in her back pocket checking the time, **10:15pm. **Alex lets out a low groan. _Late. Again. "_Nicky please hurry the fuck up, we-"

"Calm down Sasquatch. We'll get there." Nicky shouts back as she emerges from the bathroom. She's wearing black shorts that just reach the middle of her thighs with fish-net tights underneath; she's black boots matching Alex's. She's wearing a plain black vest, and a leather jacket. Again similar to Alex's. Due to their years of friendship, their clothing styles have rubbed off on one another. Nicky struts towards Alex like she owns the place, acting like she doesn't care if they're late, for the third time in a row, the shit eating grin on her face confirms this. She opens the door and heads towards the elevator, "Hurry up Vause, or we'll be late."

_Fucking hell._

Alex and Nicky arrive at the bar at 11, An hour later than what they agreed. Alex opened the door and walked in, instantly surrounded by the sound of people's laughter, drunken slurs, and the music playing overhead. Alex heads straight to the back, their normal seats. She looks behind her to see if her bushy haired friend is following, not that Alex expected any different, Nicky is at the bar talking to some short-haired brunette girl. Alex arrives at the booth where her friends have unsurprisingly started drinking.

"Vause! Fucking finally!"

Alex turns her head to the sound of the voice. Big Boo. _Fucking hell. _Boo is walking towards her with some skinny blonde chick behind her, presumably just finished a two-minute fuck in the bathroom stalls, considering the young girls dishevelled hair. It's not that she doesn't like Boo, like she doesn't want her to die, but she wouldn't invite her over to her apartment for a drink unless someone held a gun to her head.

"Blame Nicky." Alex responds without looking at the other woman. She takes a seat next to Tricia who has her arm wrapped around her girlfriend, Mercy. She looks around the table, seeing who's arrived this week. To the right of Mercy there is Daya and her 'friend' John, but everyone knows how the two really feel about each other. Big Boo is now sat next to John, _poor kid looks like he'd rather eat shit. _Boo's fuck friend has now disappeared "Family emergency" as Boo explained. _Okay Boo, whatever you say._

Nicky then joins the table, with the brunette in tow, as Boo begins to tell everyone the story of when she was fucking this girl and her sister walked in, so she fucked them both. _Bullshit. _Every time Alex hears the story it's somehow altered. Nicky puts a beer in front of Alex, and speaks in her ear. "For making us late, again."

Alex laughs and nods at Nicky, taking a swig from the bottle. Nicky sits with the brunette, Lorna, as she reminded Alex when she joined the table. Alex has met Lorna multiple times before, but for some reason it never stuck. She'll need to remember it now, however as she notices that Nicky is very smitten with her. Looking around at the talking people on the table, Alex notices that someone is missing.

"Where's Piper?"

Tricia speaks up first. "She's probably just running late, you know what Chapman's like... She's exactly like you!"

"Tricia no, I am never late. It's Aslan's fault over there!" Alex retorts back pointing in Nicky's direction. The table erupt with laughter, all agreeing that because of her hair, Nicky does somewhat resemble a lion.

Thirty five minutes, eight bottles of beer shared between Alex and Nicky, two girls that Boo has apparently fucked, and many complaints about the group been too loud later, and the blonde still hasn't arrive. _Where is she?_

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Due to the alcohol in her system, and the obvious worry, Alex sounds like a controlling parent.

"Who?"

"Fucking Piper of course, Boo"

"Oh she's not coming tonight" Boo just shrugs her shoulders, obviously not noticing the death glare that Alex is currently giving her. _What do you mean she's not coming?!_

"I'm Sorry what?!"

"Vause calm down, I saw her earlier, she said that she couldn't come to light because she was going out with Larry." Boo again shrugs her shoulders and goes back to making John feel more uncomfortable than her already does.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Alex doesn't like Larry. At all. She thinks he's too boring; all he does is sit in his cardigan complaining about his shitty job. However Piper is her best friend, has been since she was 18.

**Flashback**

_Alex was walking down the brightly lit halls, that somewhat smell like urine, of her new school, Litchfield High. She's only been at this school for two weeks, and she's only attended around three lessons, maybe. She got kicked out of her previous one mid-term because apparently, it wasn't good behaviour to fuck students in the bathrooms. She didn't really give a fuck; she'd do it again if it meant her losing her place at this school. Alex should be in Maths now, but she just doesn't understand it. Alex was a straight A student in all of her classes, bar maths, but now she's lucky if she gets a C. The only lesson where her skills are still present is art. Drawing is what she does to calm herself, to take her away from reality._

_Recently her mother lost one of her three jobs, of course it was the one that paid her the most, but because of this, Alex had to get a job to help pay the rent. Her mother doesn't approve of this, saying that her grades will drop. She hates it when her mother's right. She's always right. Alex's job is really easy which she's thankful for, but it's very time-consuming. She's draws designs for a local T-shirt company; they only sell them within the city, but its good pay._

_Alex was in the park one day drawing in her scrapbook. When a guy, a few years older than what she is, said that she's got and offered her the job. No questions asked, no small talk, just down to business. Just how Alex likes it. A month later and she earns £200 a week, that's more than enough to buy food for her and her mother for the week and pay the bills._

_As Alex turned a corner in the hall she crashed into another student. The smaller girl fell to the floor; obviously the crash affected her more. Whilst the blonde was shouting profanities as she tried to stand up again, Alex reached down and helped the blonde up, arms resting on her waist._

_"Shit I'm so sorry!" Alex can barely hide the smirk on her face and she makes eye contact with the blonde, removing her hands from the shorter girl. The blonde reaches her hand to the back of her head, itching slightly, making her nervousness obvious._

_"It's alright." The blonde smiles slightly then freezes likes she's just remembered something. "Are you Alex?"_

_Alex is bit taken back by this, unsure of why the blonde knows her name. "I might be."_

_"Okay good, I got sent to come find you. They said that I'm looking for a tall, dark-haired girl with glasses... And well yeah" she nods whilst looking Alex up and down, proud of the fact she got the right person, finally. "I'm Piper by the way, come on."_

_Piper starts to walk back down the direction she just came from, Alex quickly following behind, she had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care. They ended up in the Principals office, Caputo, he said that Alex needs to start attending all of her lessons to get her grade back to what she's capable of. Caputo said that he's noticed that she's never been that good at maths, so her assigned Piper to help her for the next few weeks, as she's the top maths student in the school._

_And that's how it begun. The friendship that started 6 years ago._

**End of flashback**

Alex downs the rest of her drink before stepping out the back of the bar for a smoke. The buzz she's feeling from the alcohol is noticeable as she stumbles through the crowd of equally drunk people. She enjoys this state of tranquillity; she's calm, peaceful, and is just having fun. A few minutes later, ruining the serenity she has found, her phone starts ringing. Sighing she reaches for the phone in her pocket, reading the name on the device. _Fucking Larry._

"What?" She's way too drunk to listen to what he has to say, the annoyance clear in her tone.

"Alex I've fucked up, she walked out on me, I don't know what I've done wrong, she's not answering her phone and I don't know where she's gone!" The whine in Larry's voice makes Alex want to vomit. She really doesn't like him. And the fact he's evidently upset Piper, makes her despise him even more.

"Well you must have done something. What did you do before she walked out?"

"W-we argued."

Alex throws her head back, laughing at the uselessness that is Larry Bloom. "Fucking hell Larry, you really need to get your shit together. You pick fights with her over the stupidest things! What is it this time? The colour of the curtains? What to have for tea? Care to enlighten me?"

"I came to you for help Alex and you're just making it out like I'm the one in the wrong-" Larry shouts down the phone.

"You're always the one in the wrong! Look Larry, I'll ring her okay. Bye."

Alex hangs up the phone without waiting for a response, and re-lights her cigarette, enjoying the nicotine that's calming her anger which that dickward has made. The bar's door opens and a few people stumble out, bringing cigarettes to their own lips and talk among themselves. Alex reaches for the second beer that she brought out and takes a swig; the drunkenness she was feeling a few minutes ago instantly comes back. Alex unlocks her phone and searches through her contacts for Piper, presses the call button and waits for her to pick up.

"What?"

Hearing the blonde's voice brings a smile to Alex's lips, she doesn't want to dive straight in with the Larry situation, so tries to bring a smile on the blondes face, aiming for it to match her own.

"Piperrrr, Piper, Piper, Piperrrrr! That's not a very nice way to answer the phone you know."

"Piper, please I need to talk to you, it's about Larry..."

Piper sighs, she really can't be dealing with this right now. Piper and Larry had another one of their 'fights' earlier.

_Piper came home from work an hour early to cook a romantic meal for herself and Larry, recently their relationship has been very strained, they fight a lot, well, Larry starts fights a lot_._ She cooked them both Bistro Roast Chicken and Baguette Slices with red wine. As usual, Larry came home in a bad mood. Complaining that no matter how hard he tries at his job, it's never good enough. Hoping to avoid an argument Piper walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, telling him that she thinks he's great. The night went well for a while; Larry complaining, and Piper complimenting him, trying to make him feel better. _It's just for sympathy.

_Things took a bad turn when Piper brought up her friends. Larry was sitting in the corner of the room on a single chair reading the newspaper. "I was thinking that we go to the bar tonight, I bought a new dress." Piper smiles at Larry, and walks over to him, hoping he would look up from his newspaper to notice her new blue number. Of course, he doesn't look up. Although feeling a little disheartened, Piper continues. "We haven't spent time with Nicky and Alex in a while, what do you say?" Piper moves the newspaper from Larry's grasp and sits on the arm of the chair, wrapping her arm around his shoulder._

_Larry takes no notice of the small gesture and grabs the paper back, and continues reading an article. "You know I don't like them Piper."_

_"But Larry they're my best friends." She tries to keep her voice calm, not wanting to argue again about Alex and Nicky, again._

_"I don't give a fuck Piper! They're bad influences on you!" He shouts whilst rising from his chair, hovering over Piper. "I don't want you seeing them anymore."_

_Piper doesn't get scared very often, but recently, she's always scared of her boyfriend. She doesn't want Larry to know this, so she stands as well, towering over him as she's still in her heels. "Larry you can't stop me from seeing them!"_

_"I'm your boyfriend! I CAN tell you what to do!"_

_Piper doesn't know what comes over her, but without a second thought, she slaps him across the face. She's tired of Larry thinking he controls her; she's tired of being his doormat that he thinks he can walk all over when it suits him. The silence is deafening as Larry looks Piper dead in the eyes, nothing but anger visible. She knows she should end things with him, but she's scared, she's scared of being alone and of her mother's disapproval. Her mother is the only reason why she started seeing Larry; her mother didn't trust Piper when she move back to New York, so she set her up on a date with a 'nice, safe man', saying that he will keep her grounded, as opposed to how Alex and Nicky 'brainwash' her._

Seven months later and Piper is terrified that her 'nice and safe' boyfriend is going to hit her back.

_"_Piper?"

"Sorry Alex, I, I don't know what to do any more." Once more piper starts to cry, she cries because she's in a broken relationship, cries because her mother will never be proud of her, and cries because all she wants is to be sat with her best-friend. She needs to be with Alex.

"Pipes meet me in my apartment; you still have the keys right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay go there now, I'll head that way, okay?"

Piper nods her head then remembers that Alex can't see her. Piper starts to walk back towards Alex's apartment. "Okay, I'll meet you there."

"I'll see you soon, kid. Remember, I love you!"

"I love you, too."

Piper hangs up, finally smiling. No matter what happens in her life, Alex is always the one to make her smile again. It's Always Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex ends the call and hurriedly walks back into the bar. Barging past everyone in her way Alex heads straight to the booth she was sitting in earlier on in the night, in hopes to find Nicky and tell her why she's leaving so early. Just to her luck none of her friends are there. In a hurry Alex turns her head and searches the crowd for her bushy haired friend. There's a lot more people crammed in the small bar now, as opposed to before Alex stepped out back. There are people one the tiny dance floor, people forming a huge line waiting for drinks, and there's just idiots deciding that the best place for them to stand is in Alex's way. _Where the fuck is she?_ After a few moments Alex gives up her search, deciding that she'll just send her friend a text later. Again Alex begins to push and shove through the ever-growing crowd to the exit, she ignores the shouts of "Fucking Hell"s and " Bitch, you made me spill my drink". She doesn't care about them, she needs to get to Piper.

She steps out onto the street, the cold air instantly attacking her body. Fuck_, it wasn't this cold a few minutes ago. She_ tightens her jacket further around her body and heads towards the road, no longer taking notice in the people blocking her way. She can't hear the sound of men complaining that some chick 'is playing hard to get', or the sound of a woman hysterically crying because her boyfriend has cheated on her again, she hears nothing as she hails a cab and sits in the back. She has time for no one, except her best friend. She has time for no one except Piper Chapman.

People are often confused by the two; "How long have you two been dating?" They'd ask. "Oh you do make such a cute couple." They'd say. No matter how much both of them get secretly flattered by these comments, they can't help but feel how wrong it is. Yes, Alex says that she only has time for Piper, but she has time for other people too, like Nicky... And her mother. But with Piper, its different to Nicky, it's much deeper, dangerous. Yes, Alex may love Piper, but she's note _in_ love with her. They believe that the connection they have is something special; with just a simple look they know what the other is thinking. Just by the tone of the others voice, they know how they're feeling. They work well together. As friends. They understand each other like no one else can, and they're not willing to throw that away just because someone thinks they look cute together. They just can't risk losing each other.

The cab pulls up outside Alex's apartment 20 minutes later, she throws the man some change and jumps out of the vehicle. She moved into this apartment when she was twenty-two, two years ago. Before this she lived in a small one bedroom apartment, it wasn't much, but surprisingly, it was a step up from the two bedroom apartment she lived in with her mother up until she was nineteen. When she had earned enough money from her T-shirt designs, Alex bought her mother her own apartment in Queens, along with herself one. But now, Alex is living in a penthouse in Manhattan. She still works for the same T-shirt company, but they've now expanded to most of the popular cities in America, and they don't just do t-shirts, they do all clothes and accessories. Along with the clothing line she co-designs for, Alex is a tattoo artist. And she fucking loves it.

When Alex reaches the elevator she's filled with a feeling of dread mixed with determination. Dread because all she can do is worry about Piper, and question all the fucked up things that Larry could have done to upset her so much. And determination because no matter what, Alex will do all she can to make Piper okay again. She has to.

Alex steps out of the elevator a few minutes later and walks towards her wooden door, hoping that Piper is inside. Turning the handle she's filled with relief to know that the door is unlocked, meaning that Piper must have unlocked it. She turns the handle further and pushes the door open slightly, not wanting to startle the blonde. She steps inside and is surrounded by darkness. Confused, she switches on the nearby light that illuminates the open area there, and closes the door behind her. She calls out the blondes name, and receives no answer. She walks towards the living room to see if she's there, and she's not, she checks the spare bedroom, and she's not there either. Alex checks the full first floor and she's not in any of the rooms.

"Piper?" After not receiving a response for the third time, Alex begins to worry. _Where is she? She said she'd meet me here. Why was my door unlocked? _As Alex walks up her stairs leading to the second floor, she reaches out her phone from her back pocket and rings the blondes number. She leans against a wall of the foyer that overlooks half of the floor below, only a small rail leading from the stairs to the walls separating the two. She brings the phone to her ear, and with her free hand, she lifts her glasses so they're resting atop her head. And that's when she hears the unforgettable sound of 'milkshake' coming from down the hall. _That fucking song_.

Alex ends the call and walks towards where the sound was coming from. At first she opens the door to the library and shouts the blondes name, again no answer. She looks through the aisles of books but the blonde isn't there either. Alex steps out of the room and closes the door behind her, rather aggressively due to the anger and confusion she is feeling. What_ the fuck?_/ She opens the door opposite and her anger and confusion instantly fade. _Piper._

Piper is sound asleep on Alex's king size bed.

After ending the phone call with Alex, Piper reached Alex's apartment building within ten minutes. She's feeling numb and tired from all the restless nights she's had over the past week, all she wants is to fall asleep in the comfort of Alex's home. As soon as she opened the door she immediately felt safe, felt happy. Piper doesn't understand how she does it, Alex doesn't even have to be near her, yet anything that makes Piper think of Alex makes her feel better. Piper headed towards Alex's bedroom and removed the jacket, the dress and her heels, removed the reminders of the shit night she's had. She grabbed one of Alex's T-shirts from the 'clothes chair' ("I'll put them away in a bit I swear" She never puts them away), and she slipped it over her torso, breathing in the scent of coconut that Alex always seems to smell of. Piper pulled back the duvet, laid herself down and wrapped the duvet around her, one way or another she's wrapped up in Alex Vause. Her best friend. Just friends.

Alex leans against the door frame and watches her best friend silently for a few moments. Piper is on the left side of the bed facing Alex, duvet just covering her waist and lower, her left hand is lying underneath the pillow, whilst her right hand lies atop. Eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly parted. She looks peaceful, calm. Alex silently walks over towards the blonde and kneels down in front of her, arms resting atop the bed. She moves a strand of blonde her and puts it behind Piper's ear, she tries not to disturb the blonde, but instantly her eyes open, allowing Alex to see the sea-blue irises for the first time in a few days. Alex jumps back in surprise as a shy smile makes its way onto Piper's face. _She's always been such a light sleeper_.

Alex brings her glasses back down on her face and lightly adjusts them a few times. It's something she does when she's nervous, she's done it all of her life. Well ever since she's had glasses. Alex looks around her room, trying to distract herself, until she notices something.

"Hey is this my jacket?" Alex reaches down and picks up the worn out leather jacket, she turns to face Piper who is now blushing profusely.

"Erm... No...er... No what, why?" It is Alex's jacket, but Piper's not going to admit why she has it. Piper sits up in the bed, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Pipes it has my fucking initials written on the tag." Alex walks closer to the blonde and shows her the tag to prove her point. She's not mad at all, she's just confused as to why it was in Piper's possession.

"Okay yes fine, I took your jacket." Alex joins Piper on the bed and raises her perfectly plucked eyebrows, in a way as to question the blondes reasons. Pipers cheeks turn a darker shade of red before continuing. "It was a while back, and I was cold, so I just took it... And forgot to give it back." Her voice just above a whisper as she concludes her lie, a shit eating grin on her face.

Piper never forgot to give Alex the jacket back, she just didn't want to. Over the years, the two have left various items at the others apartment's, mainly clothes, but when Larry started spending time with Piper's friends at the beginning of their relationship, he threw out all Alex's clothes. ("I didn't know they were Alex's dear, I just thought they were from some 'rocker' phase you might have been in.") Larry has always been jealous of Alex, whether it's the fact that she can get whatever woman she wants without really trying, or the closeness between her and Piper. He's just jealous of everything Alex Vause.

After Larry threw out Alex's clothes, Piper was of course pissed off at him and she showed it, but she also kept most of it hidden away. ("I don't see why you're so upset Piper, it's just clothes.") Larry did have a point; it is just clothes, just material. But that wasn't what was bothering Piper, the clothes were for Piper's benefit, she liked to know that Alex was somehow with her, whether it be when she opened her closet and saw one of Alex's t-shirts, or when she was cleaning her room and randomly found one of Alex's socks. It always brought a smile onto her face. After Larry moved in with her, her apartment changed from having pictures of her friends on the walls, and in scrapbooks, it changed from a place where she felt happy, where she had constant reminders of the people she loved. It changed from her home, to a place where she is playing a middle-aged house wife expected to cook and slave for her non worthy husband. And that's why she kept the Jacket; she needed something of Alex's in her apartment. She needed a reminder of something good in her life.

"Yeah whatever, Pipes." Alex turns her head to face Piper, both with smiles that reach their eyes. "Considering I've already bought a new one, I guess you can keep it." Piper lightly shoves Alex's shoulders, murmuring a quick thanks. Piper had no intentions of giving the jacket back, but knowing she actually has permission to have it, makes her happier than she'd like to admit.

The two sit in silence for a while, and Alex takes this as an opportunity to look at Piper, like really look at her since she woke up, or since Alex woke her up. Her eyes seem dull, they don't have their usually glisten, like just a few minutes prior, they seem distant. Her shoulders are like she's been defeated. She's exhausted. _Shit, why the fuck did I wake her?_

"You're starring."

"What?" Alex's blinks rapidly and lightly shakes her head, she faces Piper to see the return of her 1000 watt smile. It's Alex's favourite sight. But she'll never admit it.

"Why were you staring?" Alex searches her brain for an answer, but nothing's there. She has no reason for staring at Piper, she just wanted to see is she was okay, subtly, she wasn't expecting to get caught. Alex lowers her head slightly, unsure of how to say her next sentence.

"I just... Was wondering, if you wanted to talk about it?" She lifts her head to see that Piper has now looked away, the smile gone, and the light in her eyes gone. Piper knows what Alex is asking. Piper knows Alex is talking about the Larry situation. But right now, she just wants to have time with Alex, she doesn't want to worry about Larry or anything else. It's time for her and Alex.

"No, not now, I just want to sleep if that's okay? We'll talk about it tomorrow?" Piper faces Alex again, a light smile tugging at her lips. Alex nods her head.

"Anything you want Pipes." She smiles a bigger smile at Piper and leans over, kissing her cheek. Pipers eyes instantaneously close at the contact. The two have kissed each other's cheeks multiple times before, but now, it's different. She doesn't know why, but it just is. The way it makes Piper feel is different, it doesn't feel like a friendly 'you'll be alright', it's like an 'I'll make sure you're alright'. It makes Piper feel good, feel safe, content. She shouldn't like the way Alex's lips linger a bit too long, but she does. Neither pull away, neither of them wanting the contact to stop.

However, they can't stay like that forever, they're just friends, so Alex pulls away. And faster than Piper even realizes the loss of contact, Alex is off the bed and standing near the door way. She seems nervous, embarrassed, her usual confident self-gone.

"I'll uh, I'll be in the room downstairs." Alex points her thumb to the hall way, then begins to walk in that direction.

"No wait, Alex." Alex stops dead in her tracks at Piper's voice, it sounds so broken, she sounds so broken. Alex knows it was inappropriate to kiss Piper for so long, as soon as Alex's lips touched Pipers skin, she didn't want to stop. She's never felt like this before, and its scaring the shit out of her. "Alex, please, stay with me tonight?"

"Alex turns her body so she's looking straight at the blonde now sitting up on her bed, her eyes pleading for Alex to stay with her, to keep her safe. "Just like old times." Piper sounds innocent, Alex can't say no. She won't say no.

"Okay." She nods her head at Piper. She closes the door behind her and turns out the bedroom light, asking Piper to switch on the lamp. Alex timidly walks to the other side of the bed, removing her boots as she goes along, Piper's blue eyes following every move she makes. She begins to remove her shirt but quickly freezes, suddenly feeling nervous. Piper understands so she turns around and faces the opposite side of the room. When Alex has removed all of her clothes, except the Ramones T-shirt. _I can't be bothered to find something else, this'll do_. She removes the duvet from her side of the bed, and sinks into the mattress, immersing herself in the comfort of the duvet.

"Pipes, could you switch off the lamp?" Piper does as she's asked, she reaches over to the bedside table and flicks the switch, the only light now coming from the window, it illuminates the room with a beautiful glow. Alex is motionless, lying on her back starring the ceiling, unsure of why she feels so awkward, and then she feels Piper watching her. _No, she's just asleep._ Alex closes her eyes, pretending that she's asleep, and she stays like that for a few moments, until the blonde hesitantly places her hand atop Alex's waist.

"Alex?" The blonde whispers, "Alex?" Piper is beyond tired at this point, its like three in the morning, but she can't sleep when it feels so awkward between the two. After the blonde whispers Alex's name for the third time, Alex decides to turn towards the blonde. Alex didn't realize how close Piper actually was, but now their faces are mere inches apart, she can feel Piper's breath tickling her cheeks.

"Yes Piper?" Alex's voice goes an octave higher as Piper continues to move her fingers on Alex's waist, subconsciously tickling the brunette.

"Remember every weekend when we used to do this? We stayed at either your apartment, or my house, and we'd watch films and eat crap all the fucking time?" Piper had a broad smile on her face, recalling the many memories of times where they could just have fun without worrying about the consequences, whereas Alex's was thin, only remembering what happened after their many weekends of fun.

"Yeah, but then you moved away." Piper's smile instantly dropped at this, guilt and sadness filling her body. When Piper was nineteen she moved to Connecticut with her family, well she got forced to, because they needed to 'fix the family'. But this was five years ago, why is Alex upset about it now? Piper opens her mouth to talk but Alex stops her.

"Let's just get some sleep yeah? Long day and everything." Alex's begins to turn and around, but the hand that's resting on her waist pulls her back and closer to Piper. Without thinking Piper latches onto Alex, her arm clinging to Alex's back, and head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I never wanted to leave you, Alex. I'm so sorry." Her voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. Alex wraps her arms around Pipers waist and brings her closer, both holding onto each other for dear life. After a short time, Piper lifts her head back and stairs into Alex's eyes, both of them feel the shift between them, both of them non willing to admit it. They just stare, blue eyes pouring into green, everything they're feeling is visible in their expression; love, hurt, lust, betrayal, confusion, anger. But it's beautiful. In this moment they could do anything, this moment is theirs. But they can't take the chance.

Piper resumes her position in the crook of Alex's neck, still holding onto Alex so tightly. They melt into each other, they fit so perfectly. They both close their eyes and everything stops. There's no more worries, no fears, just a feeling of calm enveloping the two. Alex places her hand on the back of Pipers head, and gently strokes the long blonde hair. "Just sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow." Alex promises Piper. _Fuck. _Alex has been in this situation before, she knows what's happening, but her pride is too important. No matter how much she loves Piper, she can't let that wall down; she can't get feelings for Piper. Not again.

"Did he hit you?!" Alex's tone was hard and anger was seeping through her body. T_hat fucking wanker!_ Alex was finding it difficult to process the information that she's just been told. _Larry said that he doesn't want Piper been friends with me? He tried to stop her from seeing me! She's mine. Not his. Mine. She's my best friend!_

"Alex please..." Piper walked over towards Alex who was currently pacing in the kitchen. The two had woken up early afternoon, and before they had a chance to say anything to each other, their stomachs started to rumble, so Alex made the two some pancakes for breakfast. After the two had finished eating, Piper decided that it's time she told Alex about what happened with Larry the previous day.

And of course, Alex was furious, she hates Larry. She hates the way he treats Piper. Hates that she's only just been told about how bad he treats her. Due to the revelation, both have forgotten about the awkwardness from last night.

Piper put both hands on Alex's forearms making her look at Piper. "Answer the question Piper. Did he?! How long has he been treating you like this? Why haven't you said anything to me? I'd have been there in a heartbeat, you know that. "Alex didn't want to shout, she wanted to stay calm for Piper, but she was seeing red.

"Alex..." Piper's feeling weak, she doesn't know what to do, she never expected Alex to get so angry. She's scared. She doesn't know where to go, she just wants to cry to Alex, wants to be/span held by Alex's arms. She was wants to feel safe.

"Piper tell me." Alex pulls herself away from Piper and begins pacing the room again. Alex is furious, she hasn't been this angry in so long, she just wants to punch Larry in his face. She's so lost in her own thoughts and anger that she doesn't notice that the blonde has started to cry.

Alex turns toward Piper to start asking more questions, but she's so broken, she looks so scared, it kills Alex. Alex reaches her arms around Piper and holds on tightly. _Fucking hell. I should have listened instead of grilling her_! Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck and rests her head in the crook of Alex's neck, just like the night before, gripping onto the back of Alex's T-shirt like it's a lifeline. Alex doesn't say anything, she just let's Piper cry on her shoulders. Both wrapped up in nothing but each other.

Piper says something but it's muffled into Alex's skin. "What was that Pipes?" Alex speaks in a low, calm voice, much different to the tone she was using just minutes before.

Piper adjusts her head a little so she can be heard, "He's never hit me before, he's never been like that before. Sure he's been angry, but he's never had such hate in his eyes... I was so fucking scared Alex." He voice is hoarse from the crying, but small and timid, almost like a child's. Piper settles her head back in the crook of Alex's neck and continues to silently cry. They don't know how long they're in that position for, both holding onto each other so tightly, like an unspoken promise that the two will never let go. Its silent, Alex has her arms around the blondes torso, gently rubbing up and down, soothing the blonde, whilst Piper's arms are clinging onto Alex's neck, like a child holding onto the person they love the most.

Alex adjusts herself so that her forehead it leaning against Piper's. She opens her eyes to see Piper staring right back at her. Green pouring into blue.

"You'll be okay, kid." Alex brings her hand up and gently runs the blondes cheek with her thumb. "I'll make sure of it, okay?" She's not saying it just so she has something to say, she's saying it because she means it. She will never let that asshole touch her again; she'll never let him hurt her again.

Alex fails to notice the sound coming from her back pocket as she stares at Piper. She fails to notice the words coming from the blonde's mouth.

"Alex!" The blonde gently nudges Alex's shoulder.

"What?"

"Your phone's ringing!" It's back. Her smile is back.

"What?" Alex removes her hand from the blonde's cheek and pulls out her phone from her back pocket. _Nicky. Who else._

"Fuck." Alex touches the green button and brings the phone to her ear. Removing free hand from Piper's waist Alex subconsciously walks around the room. "What?"

"Fucking Hell Vause, finally answered the phone then I see?" Nicky chuckles down the phone. _Finally? How many times did she ring?_ "Look, you can tell me where you went and who you fucked later, but I need you to quickly answer me."

"Okay?"

"How do you feel about going on a camping trip for a week? To be honest I don't care how you feel about it because you're going. Pack your bags and bring Chapman! Haven't seen her in a while. We're leaving tomorrow. It'll be me, you, Lorna and Chapman! Bye Sasquatch."

Before Alex can form a response, Nicky ends the call. "Fucking hell."

"What's wrong?" Piper is instantly worried, judging by the look of disgust on Alex's face"

Alex takes a deep sigh before responding. "Nicky's planned a camping trip." Piper laughs out loud at the thought of Alex been in the wilderness alone... Well with Nicky. But regardless she still finds it hilarious.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, you're coming." Pipers smile drops like a ton of bricks. She was right for being worried.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no Alex I can't go."

"What, why?"

"I have all this shit with Larry to deal with. I... I need to fix things. If I don't-"

"Aw come on Pipes. Are you saying that you'd rather spend time fighting with Larry, over than an amazing week away in some shitty caravan, with shitty food?" Alex walks over to Piper and places her hands upon her shoulders. Smirking at the blonde.

"But Alex-"

"There's no buts. You're going." Alex says with finality. She knows that Piper wants to go, wants to spend some time away from Larry and just have fun. But she'll put up a fight, she always does.

"Okay fine." Alex smiles broadly then walks away into the living room. "Speaking of that asshole. Did he ring you?" She shouts back at the blonde who's now following her.

"I don't know, my phones upstairs... I should probably check and ask him if I can go."

"Pipes-"

The blonde walks out of the room to retrieve her phone, cutting Alex's sentence short. Alex hates how Piper always has to get permission from Larry before she can do something. Fucking asshole. He never lets her do anything anymore, over the past few months he always seems to have the last word, and always has to know what Piper is doing at all times of the day. The worst thing is, is that Piper knows this. She hates it. But she lets him. And Alex just doesn't understand why. Nor does Piper.

"7 missed calls, 3 voice mails and 15 text messages, all from Larry."

Piper walks back into the living room where Alex is sitting on the black four seater sofa, flicking through the channels on the 50" TV. Piper joins Alex on the sofa with a sigh, sitting on opposite sides.

Alex frowns. Piper always sits next to Alex, wherever they are. She doesn't like the distance that has been put between them.

"Are you going to check them or-"

"Of course I'm going to check them Alex! He's my boyfriend." Alex is taken back by the tone of Pipers voice. _Why the fuck is she snapping at me?_ Attempting to calm the blonde, Alex moves across the sofa so she's nearer Piper. But keeping some distance. Like an inch or two. Alex keeps her voice calm when she next speaks.

"Look Pipes, he's an asshole-"

"He's my fucking boyfriend Alex! I should have gone back home, I should have made things right!" Pipers voice is trembling and she has unshed tears In her eyes, Alex hates it so much when Piper is like this. And she's only like this because of Larry.

"Piper that's not your job. He fucked up. Not you." Alex's voice is still calm, she won't raise her voice at Piper, ever.

Piper knows Alex is right. Larry fucked up, again. But she won't admit it.

"But I hit him Alex." She turns to face Alex, tears now falling down her face. Alex's heart breaks at the sight. Piper looks so vulnerable, so hurt, and there's nothing that Alex can do to make it go away.

Alex grabs Piper by the shoulders and pulls her close, wrapping her arms protectively around the blonde. It's the fourth time in not even twenty-four hours that Piper has been reduced to tears because of Larry.

"Alex I don't know what to do." Piper is now hysterically crying on Alex's shoulders. Holding onto Alex just as tight as Alex is holding onto her.

"Pipes just forget about it." Alex raises her head and moves a strand of blonde her behind Piper's ear. "We'll go away for the week, forget about Larry, and forget about the arguments. Okay? We'll just have fun." Alex smiles widely at Piper, letting her know that things are okay, that everything is going to be okay.

"Alex-" Pipers voice is still weak, her eyes are still filled with tears. But not for long, Alex won't allow it. Alex lifts her classes to the top of her head, letting Piper know that she's being serious.

"Piper I swear to God, if he makes you cry one more time, I will personally get him killed."

No smirk, not little twinkle in her eyes. _Is she being serious?_ Piper begins to respond, questioning whether in the next day or two if Larry will be dead or alive, but Alex cuts in.

"Now here's what we're going to do. You're going to ring Larry, and tell him that you're staying at mine again tonight, and that you're going on the shitty trip, and you won't be seeing him for a week. If he says no... Well, I know a few people."

"Okay." Piper smiles at Alex and Alex returns a mile just as wide. "But you know what puzzles me?"

"What's that?"

"Why he rang you, after fighting with me, about you..."

Alex laughs out loud at not, having not been able to figure out why for herself.

"Well, to be honest I don't give a shit. I think I'm going to change my number..."

Piper laughs and nudges Alex's shoulder. "Funny."

"I'm fucking hilarious."

Piper stands with phone grasped tightly in hand. She motions towards the door. "I'll just go make the call." Her smile brought on by Alex falters slightly, knowing that she's probably I'm for another argument with Larry. Slowly, she walks away from Alex and into the hall. She dials Larry's number when Alex shouts back.

"You'll handle it kid, you always do."

"Okay Piper, I hope you have fun." Larry's voice is sweet, happy, but Piper knows that there's bitterness and anger hiding under the false act.

"Oh I will Larry." Piper walks towards the door leading to where Alex is, she leans against the frame, and she smiles. She watches Alex as she laughs wholeheartedly at some crappy game show on the TV. She will have fun. She always has fun when Alex is around. She's so caught up in watching Alex that she fails to hear what Larry is saying.

"Sorry what?"

"I said I love you, and I'll make things right. Why weren't you listening? Do you not care-" Larry's voice raises, he's getting angry.

"Sorry Larry, I have to go. Love you too." She hangs up on Larry, she doesn't get affected by the tone of his voice, why would she when Alex is a few feet away with tears in her eyes from laughing too much.

"You coming in then or what?"

Alex is looking over at Piper from the sofa with a big smile on her face, she doesn't know what happened on the phone, she doesn't know what was said. But Piper looks happy, so that's a good sign.

But Alex doesn't realize that the reason Piper is happy is because of her, and not because the phone call went surprisingly well.

"Oh yeah..." Piper enters the room and sits next to Alex, as opposed to the over side of the sofa like earlier. This brings a huge smile onto Alex's face.

"How did it go?" Alex switches off the TV, giving Piper her full attention.

"It went alright. He didn't shout, well at the end he got angry..."

"Why did he get angry?"

Pipers face turns a dark shade of red. "I zoned out-"

"Why?" Alex has a smirk on her face, she's not stupid. She saw Pipers reflection in the TV.

Pipers face turns a darker shade of red, and ignores Alex's question. "That's not the point. The point is that he was okay with it... But I don't know why? He didn't question why I didn't come home last night; he didn't ask where I was... It's like he doesn't care."

Pipers voice raises an octave higher, her eyes staring into Alex's for an answer. Alex's hates herself what she next says.

"Of course he cares Pipes. He's just giving you the space you need." _Fucking wanker._

Surprisingly Piper doesn't smile at this, she doesn't smile at the fact that Alex has just stuck up for Larry. She's confused.

"He's still an asshole though." Alex pulls out her phone and dials a number. "I'm ordering Chinese. Do you want the usual?"

"Alex we literally just had breakfast."

"I'm still hungry. Is that a yes then?"

"Alex are there any Chinese's that are even open now?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

As Alex is ordering the two Chinese, Piper can't help but think about Alex sticking up for Larry. She should be happy, she should enjoy the fact the her best friend said something nice about her boyfriend. But it makes her feel uneasy, and she doesn't know why. She knows Alex hates him, she wishes the two got on. But the fact that Alex said something that was on his side, kind of upsets Piper. Piper knows Alex is right, but she wants Alex on her side, not his. She knows it's selfish, but she can't help it.

"It'll be here in a few minutes." Alex puts the phone onto the coffee table and looks at Piper. "Why are you pulling that face?"

"What?"

"It looks like you're trying to figure out what 38 times 9 is in your head." Alex laughs a Piper, but it falls instantly when Piper responds.

"That's easy, it's 342." No matter how much time Alex spent with Piper when she was her 'maths tutor', she still never understood. I fucking hate numbers.

Alex turns away from Piper and switches on the TV. Piper laughs at how adorable Alex is when she pretends to be pissed off, she just can't stop the smirk from forming on her lips. She wraps one arm around Alex's shoulder and pretends to comfort her.

"It's okay Alex. Maths isn't everyone's best subject."

"Fuck off, Pipes." She laughs as she nudges Piper.

"Maybe if you actually listened to what I was saying when I was trying to tutor you, instead of you flirting with me all the time, you might have learned something." Both freeze at this. Piper freezes because she never wanted to bring it up, and Alex freezes because Piper has just crossed an invisible line.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never flirted with you, ever." Her voice is hard. Why is she saying this? What the fuck?

"Alex it was a joke."

Thankfully, the doorbell rang. Immediately Alex went to answer the door. Both of them know it was a shit thing to say, both of them know that the flirting wasn't an issue, they harmlessly flirt all the time. But it's the unspoken words that get Alex's defensive side up. Piper wasn't talking about the flirting, well maybe at first she was, and maybe it was a joke, but they were both thinking about the same thing. Something they have never spoken about, something they simultaneously chose to forget, but they should have spoken about it. They still should talk about it, but both their egos are too high. Neither of them wanting to be reminded of what once could have been. But it's different now. They've changed.

But feelings never fully go away.

The next morning Alex, Alex was awoken by her phone. Startled, She reached her hand out on to the side table near her bed. She grabbed her phone, pressed the green button and brought it to her ear.

"What?"

"Well good morning to you too Alex."

"What do you want Nicky?" Alex pulls the duvet from around her body and steps out into the hall, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde, currently in the fetal position in the middle of the bed.

After Alex brought the two their Chinese, they ate in awkward silence for a while, until both subconsciously choosing to forget about what was said, once again. But they should have talked. After they finished their meal, they watched some movies, ate tea, watched more movies then went to bed. Alex assumed Piper was going to the spare room when she walked out of the living room after watching West Side Story, but when Alex went to her bed room she found Piper already half asleep on her bed. ("Al, this bed is just so comfy though.") Alex didn't complain, she just joined the blonde, and the two drifted off to sleep.

"I always forget how lovely you are in the mornings."

"Nicky." Nicky laughs out loud, making Alex move the phone away from her ear. Fucking hell.

"I've come to tell you that we'll be picking you up at around half four. So you have five hours."

"Shit."

"What?"

"We haven't even packed; Piper hasn't even got her stuff yet. Okay we'll go do it now."

"Wait she's with you now-"

Nicky's voice is cut off by Alex hitting the red button. Quickly she walks into the bedroom and crouches down beside Piper.

"Piper" When the blonde doesn't respond, Alex starts to little tickle her neck. "Piper..."

Piper begins to squirm and quicker than Alex can remove her hands, Piper grabs hold of them. "Alex, what the fuck!"

Alex can't help but laugh at how angry Piper looks, she hates been tickled, so obviously, Alex enjoys the reaction from it.

"Glad you're awake." She smirks at the blonde who still has a tight grasp on Alex's hands, which are now just in front of the blonde on the bed, and she has a light glint in her eye, and her own smirk adorning her face. "We gotta pack."

"But Alex.. That's no fun." Alex tries to remove her hands again, but the blonde's grasp just gets tighter. Alex gets up from the crouching position and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Piper seriously.. Come on." Piper sits up as well, slightly edging closer to the brunette.

"No." Piper let's go Alex's hands and attached her own to Alex's side, tickling and lightly pinching the skin there. Alex screams begging for piper to stop. She tries to move off of the bed but Piper just tickles more.

"I told you never to tickle me Alex." She continues to tickle Alex, ignoring how loudly she is screaming, Alex is squirming and hunching over, and just desperately trying to move away from the blonde. But Piper's relentless. Both of them fail to notice how close Alex is to the edge of the bed until she falls onto the floor.

"Fuck!"

"Oh my god!" Piper wants to help Alex, and see if she's okay, but hysterically laughing at her seems like the better option.

"Piper, what the fuck?" Alex isn't even mad, she's not even in pain, just annoyed at the fact she didn't see it coming. Fell for it again!

"That's like the fifth time in one month Alex! When will you ever learn not to tickle me!" Piper is laughing so much that her eyes have started to water. Not many people see this side of Piper anymore, not many people even see piper anymore actually, but when she's laughing this much, they love it. The way she throws her head back, how her dimples become more prominent, it's a beautiful sight. But no one enjoys it more than Alex Vause.

"Do you want me to come in with you Pipes?"

After the two had recovered from earlier, Alex packed her bags, cooked the two dinner, and drove them to Piper's apartment. The two are sitting in Alex's Mercedes-Benz G Wagon, she always loved the big cars, and it makes her feel more powerful, more dominant. She does love vintage cars as well, but this one is her favourite.

Alex pulled up outside of the apartment building; she is really worried for Piper. She wants to go in with her, to make sure she's okay, but she also knows that Piper can do it herself.

"No its okay Al, he's not in. I think he had a meeting."

"You think?" Piper turns to face Alex who is once again wearing that smirk on her face. The truth is, she doesn't even know if he's there or not. She doesn't really care. But if he is, then that's okay, because Piper knows that Alex will be outside, Alex will be there to pick her up when she's down.

"I'll be back in a bit." She smirks back at Alex then opens the door. She jumps, down begins to shut the door, but there's something she needs to say.

"Thank you... For you know, everything." Piper looks down, avoiding Alex's eyes and suddenly feeling very shy.

"Piper, you're my best friend, you never have to thank me."

"Yeah, best friends." Piper mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll be back." Piper shuts the door and precedes the journey to her apartment. This should be fun.

Within 20 minutes Piper was walking back towards Alex's car. She could hear Alex's music as soon as she left the building; Come As You Are by Nirvana is playing on full volume. Piper is over run with memories of when Alex played this same song over and over when they were both teenagers, but one in particular; the first time Alex played it to her.

-flashback-

_After the two left 's office, Piper straight away delved into the task at hand._

_"So when should we start?"_

_"What?"_

_"Alex seriously, you need to start paying attention. Your place or mine?"_

_Alex's eyes widen at Piper who seems unfazed by what she's just said._

_"But Piper, we've only just met." Alex smirks at the blonde and lowers her voice even lower so it's sultry; it has the desired effect on the blonde as her cheeks begin to flush. Piper stutters for a while before getting her sentence out._

_"Alex, no we need to study." She looks away from the taller girl, trying to hide how much Alex's voice affected her. "I'd say we can go to mine, but my parents in."_

_Alex leans closer and lowers her voice again, but this time coming out as a husky whisper. "Not wanting the parents to know what's going on?"_

_Piper doesn't know how to respond, she doesn't understand how Alex is so confident with her words, how she doesn't care how inappropriate she is being... Not that Piper cares mind you. Piper doesn't understand how she finds Alex charming, if someone else were to do this, she'd tell them to fuck off. But with this girl, whom she has only just met, she likes it. But she won't admit it._

_Piper turns away and begins to walk towards the exit, shouting back to Alex. "I guess you can just fail then."_

_Alex sighs before running after the blonde. "Fine. I'll drive you to my place."_

_The two drive to Alex's small apartment, making short conversations along the way. Alex has learned that Piper lives with her mother, dad, and her younger brother Cal, she likes reading, and she has the cutest dimples ever. Piper has learned that Alex is the first female she has ever been attracted to, and she doesn't mind it... But she'll never admit it._

_When they arrived at Alex's building, Alex walked them towards her door and paused briefly. She likes Piper, she thinks she's a decent person... And is fucking hot, but she doesn't want her to judge her. She wants Piper to like her._

_"It's really small, I like it, my mom does, its home for us."_

_"Al, I'm sure it's great." Piper never thought she'd see Alex look so vulnerable, ever, let alone an hour after meeting. She can't help but smile at how Alex seems worried about Pipers judgment. Piper doesn't care what it looks like, Alex could live in a bin and it wouldn't change the fact the Piper likes her already._

_Alex opens the door and leads the two inside. To the left there is a small living room with a kitchen just behind it with a half wall, to the right there is a long wall with three doors, presumably the bathroom and two bedrooms. It is small, but its more of a home that Piper's. There are pictures along the wall, there are a few clothes on the back of the sofa. This is a home._

_Alex begins to walk further into the apartment and to one of the doors on the right. She opens it up, motioning for Piper to enter._

_"You're not going to kill me I'm there are you?" She smirks at the brunette as she enters Alex's bedroom._

_"You'd enjoy it." Alex smirks back._

_Alex's room is fairly small, but it suits her. So much stuff, crammed into one thing... Just like Alex. Her walls are painted light grey, but everything else is black, with the occasional white. She has a double bed to the left of the door, facing the small window. She has a small dresser and a guitar in front of the door, next to a bookcase which is the entire length of the left wall, there are hundreds of books on the shelves, and this is what shocks Piper the most. She never expected Alex to be so big on reading, she looked like the type of person who only read when she had to, but this new perspective on Alex, makes Piper like her even more._

_"So..." Piper stops observing Alex's bookshelf and faces her. Alex is sat cross-legged on her bed, leaning against the wall. Taking her bag with her, Piper joins Alex on the bed, only a few inches separating them._

_"So..." Piper responds with a grim on her face. "I guess we should start." Alex begins to speak, but Piper already knows what's coming. "_


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so we'll get there in about three hours if we set off now, with no stops. Will you two be alright in the back?"

"Nicky do we really have a choice?"

"No."

Piper and Alex climb in the back of the camper van, and sit in the two seats behind Lorna who is in the passenger seat. Nicky climbs in and sits in the driver's seat and turns the key, starting the engine.

"Alex said that we are staying in a caravan, why are we in this?"

"What? No I never said where we were staying." Nicky pulls the car out of the parking space and begins their journey. Piper turns her head to Alex who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Alex?"

Alex sighs heavily. "I said we were staying in a caravan because you wouldn't have come if I said we were staying in this." She shrugs her shoulders and lies back in the seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Alex you said that we were staying in a shitty caravan, and I still came." Piper laughs lightly and smiles at Alex.

"Wait, Alex are you saying that if you told Piper about my van, she wouldn't have come? I'm hurt." Nicky shouts from the front, feigning hurt.

"Well Nicky, it is pretty shit." Lorna laughs out loud and nods in agreement with Alex. "And you don't have to shout, we can hear you, you know?"

"Look, it's a little rusty, but its decent. And I was going to be nice and give you and Piper the comfy beds, but fuck that now."

"Nicky why do I have to suffer? Make Alex suffer not me!"

"Pipes! You're supposed to be on my team!"

"But Alex! Comfy beds! Say sorry!"

"Fuck no."

"Piper, I'll give you a chance to get the comfy beds... do you like my van?"

In all honesty, when Piper first saw the van, she couldn't keep the look of disgust from her face. Nicky was right, it is _decent_, but the thought of staying in it for a week kind of scares her. It's rusty, smells horribly, and every few minutes it keeps making cranking noises which sounds like it's going to fall apart. And it's tiny, there's no way there's room for four people to sleep in here. So no, she doesn't like the van.

"Nicky, of course I like it."

Alex snickers beside her, obviously seeing straight through her. "Bullshit Piper. You and Alex are getting the shitty beds."

"Sorry." Lorna says from the front, with no sympathy at all as she high fives Nicky.

Alex puts her arm around Piper, hugging the blonde. "At least we'll have fun right?"

Piper gives Alex a cold stare; she doesn't feel like she's going to have fun at all. But then Alex smiles_ that_ smile, the one that makes you smile back full force, no matter what situation you're in.

"Yeah, we will."

Nicky said that there would be no stops, but after Alex was complaining for a full hour about been hungry, she pulled over and they all got KFC. Once back in the van they all ate in silence. Lorna was feeding Nicky her chips and chicken pieces as she drove, Nicky was fine eating it herself, but Lorna insisted because of 'road safety'. Alex and Piper were sharing a bargain bucket, it was made for four people, but the two finished it within 10 minutes.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Piper put the bucket on the floor and leans back, and rests her hands on her stomach, moaning satisfyingly.

Both startled by the intensity of the moan, Alex and Nicky make eye contact in the driver's mirror. Nicky smirked and winks and Alex, knowing full well how it affected her. Alex's cheeks flush and she looks away first and stares out the window.

Nicky isn't stupid, she knows how the two feel about each other, but she doesn't know if they know. Well she knows how Alex feels about Piper, but she's not too sure about how piper feels about Alex. She knows there's a lot of love there, but she has Larry. If Larry wasn't in the way, Nicky could be able see straight through piper just like she sees though Alex, but sadly she can't.

"You alright in the back you two?" Lorna turns her head, smirking at the two.

Piper is completely oblivious to what the others are thinking, so she responds as innocently as ever.

"Yes, that was the best I've ever had. Like, yeah oh my god I want more."

"How good was it Chapman?" Nicky calls from the front and makes eye contact with Alex again through the mirror.

"10/10. Definitely."

"How about you Alex? Did you enjoy it just as much as Blondie?"

_Nicky, I will smack that smirk off of your face I swear._ Alex shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "It was alright."

Nicky and Lorna both laugh out loud, they know they're been childish, but they fucking love making Alex uncomfortable. Piper is still completely oblivious.

Another hour later, and the group are on their final hour of the car journey. Piper is resting her head on Alex's shoulder, with Alex's arm around her waist. She's not asleep, she's not even tired, just content. She always is when she's near Alex. Piper adjusts herself so her arm is on top of Alex's knee, it's a subtle movement, nothing to think twice about, but then she lightly starts to run her fingers over the area absentmindedly.

Alex was peacefully staring out of the window, watching the world go by, but her head soon snapped around when the blonde started tracing patterns on her leg.

_It's nothing._ It means nothing, the two find themselves absentmindedly doing this a lot. It's nothing. Alex began to turn her head back to the window, in hopes to ignore what the touch is doing to her, but then Piper reached a sensitive spot on her knee. Involuntary Alex's knee twitched and her breathing hitched. Piper quickly pulls her head up, she's staring Alex straight in the eyes, only inches apart from each other._ I thought she was asleep. Fuck._

They just stare at each other, too scared to speak. Piper was scared because she didn't know how to explain what she was doing, sure they usually just do it because they're friends, but she knows that friends don't do that. Friends don't go out of their way to be in physical contact with one another, they don't trace their fingers over the others body just because they want to feel closer to them. Friends don't do that. Yet here they are, Piper guilty of purposely finding Alex's sensitive spot, and Alex guilty of enjoying it.

When they were teenagers they were talking about their sensitive areas, just a friendly discussion, but they were both taking notes. Piper said her most sensitive spot was on her chest, whereas Alex said the inside of her knee, Piper never believed her, she just laughed off the idea.

But now Piper is staring into Alex's darkened eyes, filled with lust and desire, it should make Piper feel uncomfortable, she shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she is, but it's the sexiest thing she's ever seen. And all because Piper purposely touched the sensitive area on her knee.

Alex doesn't know it was intentional, she has no idea that Piper had remembered all of her sensitive areas, and she has no idea how much Piper is enjoying the sight in front of her. She's trying to read Pipers expression, but it's something she's never seen before, she panics and looks away. But Piper continues to stare, continues watching Alex's every move; she's enthralled by everything she does.

Alex's arm is still around Pipers waist, and Pipers hand is still on Alex's knee. They never lose contact.

Alex moves her glasses to the top of her head with her free hand, and tries to sigh as subtly as possible, she rubs her face with her hand then brings it down to rest on her other knee. Piper doesn't miss a beat when she reaches for Alex's hand, slowly she brings it closer to her and intertwines their fingers. She looks back at Alex who is now staring at her, there's another shift between them, they don't know what it is, but they can both feel it.

Both so caught up in each other, they fail to notice that Lorna has been watching their every move, mentally noting down questions to ask Nicky later.

Piper and Alex are disrupted from their staring contest when Nicky bursts out laughing. They both turn their heads to face the lion-haired woman who has tears running down her face. Alex's hand is still around Pipers waist, Pipers hand is still on Alex's knee, and their free hands are still intertwined. None of them wanting to lose contact.

"What's so funny?" Lorna asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Holy shit! I was... I just... Lorna you won't know about this, but do you two remember back when we attempted to make Poussey's hooch when we were 18, and we were drunk within 10 minutes, and Alex you throw up everywhere!?" Nicky had to remove one hand from the steering wheel to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Fucking hell, yes Nick, I do."

They both remember that night, but not for the same reasons as Nicky.

-Flashback-

Nicky and Alex had just finished making the beverage when Piper entered Alex's apartment. She heard the two laughing from the bathroom and opened the door. Straight away she could tell what they were doing just by the horrific smell.

"Are you serious?! I though Poussey's drink smelt bad but this?! This is a whole new level!" Piper pinches her nose and leaves the room, not understanding how Alex and Nicky can even breathe.

A few minutes later the two emerge from the room with shit eating grins on their faces, Alex triumphantly holding the bottle above her head. She walks towards Piper and holds the bottle out in front of her. She smirks and raises her eyebrows.

"Come on Pipes, you get first swig."

"I'd rather die." Disgust is written all over her face and she backs away, but Alex follows. She removes the lid and raises it to her lips.

"I knew you wouldn't, pussy." Alex starts to tilt the liquid into her mouth when Piper grabs the bottle, taking a swig for herself.

"There I fucking did it." She smirks back and walks towards the kitchen where Nicky is preparing food.

A short while later and the three of them were pissed.

Nicky is sat in the single seater with her legs on the table and a joint in her mouth.

"D-Do you ever think about what it would be like to have a dick? Because I do..."

Piper bursts into fits of laughter, after having the same thought running through her mind. She is sat on the two seater with Alex, her lags draped across Alex's. Whilst Alex is hunched over her legs, completely dead to the world.

"Yes Nicky! I think, I think about that more than what's...socially acceptable."

"Where does it go? Like, you know, why doesn't it flap around in the pants?" With her hand she motions what a 'flapping penis' would look like, making Piper laugh even louder. Alex slowly raises her head at the noise, she's never been good with the hooch, even vodka couldn't do this to her so quickly.

"What, what the fuck are you dicks laughing at?"

Simultaneously Piper and Nicky laugh even more, it takes a long time for Nicky to catch her breath before speaking.

"We were talking about, what it, what it would be like to have dicks."

"Ugh fuck sake, they're fucking gross."

"You may think so, but what about Chapman. You like pussy Piper? Or do you like pipes as your name suggests?"

Piper stops laughing, the question hitting her full force. She always thought that she'd fall in love with a guy, have a couple of kids with him, grow old and die. But then she met Alex. She's never been attracted to another girl, she's never even thought about the possibility of it, but Alex.

She is attracted to her on so many levels; how her voice is so deep yet calming, and it makes goosebumps appear on her skin, how she smirks at her in that way which makes her knees weak, the colour of her eyes, the smoothness of her skin, her glasses, her deep laugh, how she's a sarcastic asshole, everything, Piper is attracted to everything Alex Vause.

Piper doesn't get the chance to respond to Nicky as Alex throws up all over herself. Straight away Piper gets up and holds Alex's hair behind her head; she runs a hand down the brunette cheek, calming her.

"I was only drinking for 10 minutes!"

"Vause it's been 2 hours." Nicky says whilst stifling her laughter, as she walks towards Alex. "Shit Vause, I got you that shirt."

"Fuck the shirt." Alex says before throwing up again.

"Well I ain't going to now. Blondie help me get her to the bathroom."

"I can walk!" To prove it Alex stands up, and slightly wobbles before slowly walking towards the bathroom. Both Nicky and Piper a few steps behind her in case she falls over.

Piper wraps her arm around Alex's waist and leads her to the sink once they enter the bathroom, whilst Nicky went off into Alex's bedroom to get her some clean clothes. Piper leans Alex against the wall and starts to remove Alex's T-shirt.

"Whoa Pipes, don't be taking advantage of me in this state, I know I'm hot but-" Alex slurs.

"Al there's fucking sick all over your shirt, now let me take it off." She doesn't wait for an answer before grabbing the bottom off Alex's shirt and pulling it over her head, careful not to get sick in Alex's face. Piper throws the shirt onto the floor and searches through the cupboards to retrieve Alex's toothbrush. She pulls it out and hands it to Alex. "Do it, or I'll do it for you."

"Kinky." She smirks at Piper again. Piper is amazed at how hot it is even though she has sick all over her face.

"Al."

Reluctantly Alex begins brushing her teeth. Piper just stares at Alex. Stares at her topless body clad in only a black bra, stares at Alex's breasts thinking of how she'd love to hold them, _Piper stop!_ She quickly looks away, but just looks straight back, she rakes her eyes over Alex's body, her toned legs, her perfect ass, her flat stomach, those breasts, _oh my god, piper!_ She has never been more turned on in her entire life. She looks at Alex's face, and it's like her world stops. Alex is looking at her with that stupid smirk on her face,_ fuck!_

Alex saw Piper checking her out in the mirror, and she loved it. "Like what you see?" Alex purposefully lowers her voice, adding to Pipers arousal.

Pipers face turns red. "What... Yes... What no I..."

Alex takes a step closer, smirk still on her face. She lifts her glasses onto her head, knowing how it makes piper go crazy when she does that. Without thinking Piper takes the final step, but before she's in front of Alex she slips on the shirt that was previously thrown on the floor, she knocks into Alex, wrapping her arm around her neck for support, but ends up pushing Alex against the wall.

"Ah fuck!"

"Shit Al I'm sorry!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, both arms are holding onto Pipers waist who is laughing just as much as Alex.

Piper wraps her other arm around Alex's neck, her eyes drift to Alex's lips, she wants to kiss them, she wants nothing more than to feels Alex's lips. So she does.

Piper attacks Alex's lips with her own, she's been waiting for this moment for months, and it's better than she ever imagined. A cold chill runs downs her spine as Alex tightens her arms around her back. Piper runs her hands through Alex's hair, roughly tugging the brunette stands, making Alex moan into Pipers mouth. At the sound Piper parts her lips and forcefully pushes her tongue into Alex's mouth. She doesn't think about anything, she only feels Alex's hands running up her back, her side, setting her skin on fire, she only feels Alex's tongue caressing her own, her lips been sucked and nipped, it was intense, soft, and beautiful.

Piper frantically kneads Alex's breast with her palm, and trails a line of kisses down her jaw to her neck. She roughly bit Alex's neck and sucked her sensitive spot, making sure to leave a mark. Alex loudly moaned, adding to Pipers arousal.

Alex grabbed a fistful of blonde her, and attacked Piper's lips with her own again. Never has she enjoyed a kiss so much, never has she felt so much from a kiss. It terrifies her.

Alex moves her hand to the top of Pipers back; she begins to undo her bra when she hears Nicky's voice coming from the hall. Alex unattaches her lips from Pipers and pushes Piper back a few steps in a hurry. Piper understands so she acts as natural as possible.

"Vause where's your shirt?" Nicky says as she throws Alex some clean clothes, with a smirk on her face.

"I had sick on it." She shrugs her shoulders and begins to redress.

"Okay. Sorry I took long, phone call." Nicky wants to say more, but now's not the time. She knows what the two were up to, not just by the mark on Alex's neck, but the moaning she heard from two rooms away.

-end of flashback-

Neither of them forgot about that kiss, but neither of them mentioned it again. They assumed that the other had forgotten about it, that they were too drunk and it didn't mean anything. But it did mean something, it meant everything. They should have talked about it.

They should talk about it. But they won't.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper lightly presses her finger to her bottom lip, lost in the thought of when Alex's lips were once pressed against her own. It made her feel safe, beautiful but scared. She wants to feel that again. She wants to feel Alex's lips on hers, Alex's tongue fighting with her own, feel Alex's hands running through her hair, her nails digging into her back, sending jolts throughout Pipers body. She wants Alex to touch her everywhere, to make her feel like the most important person in the world.

She wants Alex to hold her when she's ill, she wants Alex to be her warmth when she's cold, she wants Alex to be her light out of the dark, to be the reason she smiles when she's sad. But she already does that for me. Larry should be the person who does that, but it's always Alex.

Alex is always there for Piper, no matter what. So many people have come and gone in her life, but Alex stayed, through everything. Through all the times Piper hurt her, betrayed her, when they fought... Through everything, and Alex is still here, she's still here for Piper. Piper sighs deeply as her eyes start to fill with water, she blinks rapidly trying to stop the tears from falling, and for once, she's successful.

So lost in thought, Piper doesn't realize that Alex is lightly pressing her finger tips into her side.

"Pipes?"

Piper looks up to see Alex looking at her with a worried look on her face, she smiles lightly at the blonde and speaks again.

"Pipes, we're here, come on."

Piper forgot that she was still holding Alex's hand until Alex opens the side door, jumps out and pulls Piper down with her. When the two are outside of the van, Alex pulls Piper back a few steps so they're facing each other, she let's go of Piper's hand and rests hers the blonde's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Piper nods slightly, but she's confused, how long was she daydreaming for? Alex rests her other hand on Piper's shoulder and pulls her so their bodies are touching, and wraps her arms around the smaller girls neck. Piper quickly latches onto Alex, once again getting lost in her.

"Don't lie to me Pipes, but I'm not going to force you."

When Nicky reminded them of that night, Alex's mind also went straight to the kiss. She locked that memory away, she never wanted to think of it again. She doesn't regret it; it was the best moment of her live. Having Pipers lips pressed against her own was amazing, beautiful and scary. No, she doesn't regret the kiss, she regrets that she pretended like it never happened. They both regret doing that.

When the group got settled in, Piper took it as an opportunity to look around the area. They parked a few meters away from a lake, very much like the one in New York, but on a much larger scale. Behind them is a forest that stretches for miles, with a little road, evidently where they just came from. When they parked, Nicky told them that her mom owns this little stretch, and that there's a bar walking distance away. Of course there's a bar. Pipers happy with this, its peaceful, and she'll be here with her friends, it's what she needs.

Piper is sat on a little log facing the lake when Nicky walks up behind her, she joins Piper on the log and hands her a beer. No words are said. No words need to be said, its perfect right now. The sun is setting and it's reflecting beautifully on the lake, shades of red, blue, orange and purple illuminating the sky.

After a few minutes, and a few beers, a tipsy Piper speaks up first, its too silent.

"Where's Alex?"

"She and Lorna went to fetch some wood for a fire; they should be back by now though." Nicky smirks at the blonde, she always asks where Alex is, she always has to know, but Alex is the same about Piper.

"Okay.

"Hey Chapman?"

"Yeah Nick?" Piper turns around and puts her legs either side of the log, giving Nicky all her attention. Nicky follows suit. Nicky bites her lip slowly, unsure of whether to talk about the topic or not. Usually Nicky just says and asks what she wants, but with Piper, to get information out of her, you have to take baby steps.

"Aslan just spill it." Piper laughs lightly at the lion haired girl.

"Okay. Why are you still with Larry?" Nicky looks up to meet Pipers eyes, she was expecting her to get defensive and say it's none of her business, but she just shakes her head and sighs.

"I don't..." Piper has her reasons, she doesn't want to be in a relationship with Larry, at all, but she has to be.

"Do you love him?"

"No."

"Then why are you with him?" Nicky doesn't get it, she knows that Piper doesn't love him, she doesn't even like him, a blind person could see that. But she wants to know why; she wants to figure out what Piper is doing.

"It's complicated." She sighs and looks away, she wants to tell someone, she needs to, and she needs help getting out of it.

"Look Chapman, we've had a rollercoaster journey haven't we? There's been times when I've really disliked you, but you tickle me, and I don't like seeing you in a relationship which is draining you. I just, I don't know what happened with you two much in the past, but, the way you look at Alex, is so much more exciting than the way you look at Larry. Alex understands you, she knows you, she loves-"

"I'm only with him for Alex."

Nicky freezes, what? She doesn't even remotely understand what piper is talking about.

"Erm?"

"My, when I moved back to New York for good, it took my mom a lot of persuading. She thought that I was only moving back to see Alex, to 'fall in with the crowd' again. Which was true I guess, but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell her anything that happened. Everyone knows how much she hated Alex but I, she's Alex, you know? She's my Alex, and I had to see her. When I got in touch with Alex again, it was good, it was like nothing ever happened, which I was thankful for, but at the same time I hated it. But anyway, my mom set me up with Larry, and I only ended up dating him because he said that he'll tell my mom about you and Alex if I didn't.. So..."

"Wait so he blackmailed you into being in a relationship with him?"

"Basically."

"So what if your mom finds out about Alex."

"What?"

"If you cared about Alex so much, why is she your dirty little secret? I mean, what's going to happen if your mom finds out about her? Is she going to ground you?"

"Nicky wait, are you saying that I don't care about Alex?"

"I'm saying that if you cared about her, you'd tell your mom to go fuck herself, so you can actually have a life of your own."

"I care about Alex more than I care about anyone, I'm doing this just so I can fucking see her, I can't, I can't be without her, this is for Alex. You don't get what it's like with my mom, she doesn't like Alex, she doesn't see the Alex we see. She-."

"No I do get it, if mommy finds out that you still see Alex, she'll be angry. That's it."

"No-"

"You're scared. You're scared of your mom's disapproval aren't you?"

"What-"

"Does Alex know?"

"What No because I'm not stupid enough to tell her."

"But you're stupid enough to think you can keep it from her."

"It's complicated."

"Loves only complicated if you make it."

"Who said anything about love?!"

"You did."

"What the fuck? No I didn't."

"Do you love her?"

"What... I..."

"Just as I thought. It's alright Chapman, I'll help you out." Nicky smirks at Piper then walks away.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed, Nicky you coming?" Lorna gets up off of her chair and pulls a sleepy Nicky up with her, its past one in the morning and the four of them are sat outside on some chairs by a campfire, well now only Alex and Piper are.

Lorna drags Nicky into the campervan and to their side where their bed is. Alex and Piper are still sitting outside wrapped up in a blanket, Piper is sat on Alex's knee whilst Alex's arms are wrapped tightly around the blonde, and she's quietly snoring into the blondes shoulder.

"Alex?" Piper whispers into the brunette's ear. "Alex?"

A quite noise comes from Alex's mouth, letting Piper know that she awake. "Let's go to bed." Piper tries to turn around and stand up but Alex's grip tightens.

"Oh my god, don't do that again, you moved the blanket. Fuck its cold."

Piper laughs at how adorable Alex is when she's sleepy. She's so vulnerable in this state; she has no walls or defences up, its Pipers favourite. "Alex come-"

Piper has no time to finish her sentence because Alex hoists herself up and and begins to bridal carry the blonde. Indistinctly the blonde wraps her arms around Alex's neck, laughing at how surreal it is.

When they reach the campervan, Piper opens the door and Alex carries her in, shutting the door behind her. She gently puts Piper down and the two break into fits of laughter. "It was much easier that way Pipes, because I got to stay warm."

"I always forget how strong you are, fucking hell."

When the two have calmed down, they walk further into the van, noticing how big it actually is. Piper and Alex's bed are at the bottom compartment, which pulls out when the van is still. Very convenient. The two walk down to their beds, and proceed to change.

"It's fucking freezing, I'm wearing my jumper to bed!"

Alex laughs and sits on her bed, she looks up to Piper and notices something. "Hey is that my jumper?"

Piper's face reddens. It's like the jacket incident all over again. "Okay, yes, yes this is your jumper. And no, you are not getting it back." Piper says with finality, she sits on her small bed and pulls a smug face, well she would have done of the bed didn't collapse.

"Pipes are you okay?" Alex reaches out her hands to pull up the blonde who is now on the van floor. She pulls her up and can't keep the smirk off of her face.

"Al what did you do?!"

"Haha, Pipes your bed kinda broke, like straight down the middle." Alex points to the bed, to prove it to the confused blonde. "Looks like you're sleeping on the floor tonight Kid." Alex kisses the blondes cheek and walks the short distance to the light turning it off, then back to her own bed.

"Alex what the fuck?"

"Piper I am trying to sleep."

Piper walks to the light and turns it on, anger and confusion on her face. "Alex?!"

"Yes Piper?"

"Do you really expect me to sleep on the floor?"

Alex sighs and lifts her duvet up, allowing the blonde to get it. "Come be my little spoon."

Piper smiles a 1000 watt smile, turns off the light and joins Alex in the small single bed. It's takes a while for Piper to get comfy, well that's what Alex thinks she's doing, when really she's trying to get as close to Alex and possible. Once settled, Piper reaches behind her for Alex's hand, she holds onto it and brings it in front her. "I'm cold." Alex smiles to herself, and tightens her grip around the blondes torso. Alex falls asleep with a smile on her face because she gets to fall asleep with Piper in her arms, and piper falls asleep with a smile on her face because she falls asleep in Alex's arms.

Both happy. But how long will it last.

Piper trails her eyes over the sleeping brunette lying underneath her, peaceful, calm. When she awoke she realized that she was half on top of Alex; one leg was wrapped around Alex's, and her arm was trailed across her torso, her head resting on Alex's shoulder. She remained like that for a few minutes, savouring the moment. Not many people get to see Alex like this, they see the crazy Alex, who takes no shit and is a sarcastic asshole. But Piper, Piper see's the vulnerable Alex, who gets scared of horror movies, who has a secret obsession with Disney films, Piper see's all of Alex, and she loves Alex for everything she is.

Alex begins to stir, startling the blonde from her gaze of Alex's face. Piper pulls herself away, but Alex turns to face the blonde and wraps her arms around Pipers back, pulling her closer. The scent of rose and vanilla fills Piper's sense, calmness and serenity washes over her. She's lost in everything Alex Vause.

Piper stays like that for a while, not wanting to disturb the warmth that Alex brings her. Until she hears Nicky walk towards their beds, well bed.

Nicky opens the shutter door and shows her head. "Anyone awake?"

Piper whispers back. "Yeah Nick, but Alex isn't." Piper turns around in the brunettes arms so she can face Nicky, Alex's arms still holding onto Piper tightly.

Nicky opens the door wider and walks in the tiny room, she laughs when she sees the two in the same bed. "Comfy there Chapman?" She smirks at the blonde.

"My bed broke." She smiles at Nicky, not at all bothered by the broken bed, or by Nicky seeing Piper look so content in Alex's arms.

"Oh, I know." Nicky continues to smirk at Piper; she raises her brow at the blonde who looks confused.

"Did you hear me fall?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Yes, Nicky did hear the ruckus the blonde made last night, but that's not how she knows about the bed. After her talk with the blonde the previous day, Nicky decided to give the two a little push. She pulled out a few screws and weakened the boards holding up the mattress, she's not bothered about it been broken, she'll buy a new one if need be.

"I said I'll help you out." Nicky winks at the blonde, then leaves the room. A 1000 watt smile appears on the blondes face.

Nicky loves both Piper and Alex equally, and she can see the attraction between the two. But she knows that neither will make the first move.

But what Nicky doesn't know is about the stories that have never been spoken about, the secrets that have never been revealed, she's playing with fire. And anyone could get burnt.

Nicky walks outside the van to where Lorna is sitting on a chair, watching the scenery. Nicky sits on the chair beside her, and the two make small talk until Lorna asks the question that's been bugging her for a while. "What's the deal with them two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, the way they look at each other, how they're always touching... Why don't they make it official?"

"You think they're in a relationship?"

"Aren't they?" The shock is evident on Lorna's face, she could have sworn that the two were at least dating.

"Lorna, they are very complicated people, they have a strong connection, there's a lot of love there, but no, they're not in a relationship. Shit has happened between them, Alex was fucked up for a while. I think, they want to be, but the past, its still in the way."

"Nicky what happened between them?"

Nicky sighs heavily, it's not her place to say, but maybe it'll be easier if she got someone else's opinion.

"Alex, she grew fond of Piper, like really fond of her, she wouldn't stop talking about her, she looked at her like she was a gift from god, she did everything she could to make her smile, and the feeling was mutual. Though they never admitted it. Drunken kisses, drunken talks about how they'll be friends forever. After a year, Alex built up the courage to talk to Piper about it, to talk about her feelings. But, Piper moved away."

"Wait, what? Just like that?"

"I guess so, I don't really know the full details, but..."

"I don't understand Nicky, why are they still friends. How are they?"

"Because no matter how much Piper hurt Alex, when Piper moved back to New York, Alex became herself again, she smiled, it was fucking great you know? She doesn't care if it hurts her, because she needs to see Piper every day to stay sane."

-Flashback-

Piper harshly wipes the tears from her eyes and she curls up in a little ball in her bed. She's never felt so drained, so empty. Piper and her mom argue all the time, but this was different. The consequences are different. The past few weeks have been crazy for Piper, every night she drank, not because she was partying, or bored, but because she wanted to drown out the feelings she had, the feelings for her best friend.

She couldn't look at Alex without a Cheshire smile appearing on her face, she couldn't think about her without feeling like her insides are on fire. The feelings got stronger every day, she didn't know how to deal with them sober, and so she drank. Drinking made her feel numb, feel empty, she didn't care about anything, it was her serenity.

Her mom didn't understand, she never tried to understand. She never allowed Piper to talk about her feelings; she never listened when Piper begged her for help and advice. She ignored her daughter. When Carol found out about Pipers drinking, she snapped, she blamed it on Alex and Nicky, she wanted them out of Pipers life. So she made sure of that, she bought a family home in Connecticut, and in an hour, Piper will be out of New York and on her way to her new home.

Of all the things that Carol has done, this is the worst; she's taking Piper away from Alex, she's taking Piper away from the only person who actually cares about her. Alex listens to Piper, she laughs at her jokes, she kisses her forehead, she holds her when she's cold, she makes Piper feel like she's worth something. And her mom is taking all of this away.

She doesn't want to leave, she doesn't want to leave this house, this city, and she doesn't want to leave Alex. She loves her. But she has to leave. She's scared; she's scared of her feelings for Alex, every day they get stronger and more difficult to deal with. She's becoming too dependent on the brunette, and its killing her. She doesn't want to have these feelings, she doesn't want to love Alex, but she doesn't want the feelings to stop. If the feelings stop, Piper will stop. Alex is the only reason that Piper is who she is, Alex brought Piper out of her little shell, she gave her a reason to be happy. Alex never judged Piper on her flaws, she never laughed at her mistakes, she took Piper for all she was, and that's what Piper needed. Alex is what Piper needed. She's what she needs, but she can't have her.

But Piper is forever reminded of how she felt when she kissed Alex, when their tongues battled for dominance, hands searching everywhere, nails clawing at skin. It made Piper feel alive, it made Piper feel something. They only kissed when they were drunk, but Piper didn't care as long as she got to feel Alex's lips. She knows Alex doesn't remember it, even if she did, she wouldn't feel the same as Piper. So that's why Piper didn't put up much of a fight when Carol said they were leaving. If she stays, her feelings will just grow, they'll get stronger, and she'll get more scared of them. But if she leaves, the feelings will fade.

Piper sits up and rests her back against the wall, she looks around the remaining items in her room, and everything screams Alex. The CDs on her walls, the photos on her desk, the clothes on Pipers bed, everything is Alex. Piper reaches for the T-shirt at the foot of her bed, its Alex's favourite shirt, AC/DC. Piper smiles at the memory of when Alex dragged Piper to go see them in concert with her, she surprisingly loved it. She lifts the T-shirt to her nose and inhales, roses and chocolate, Alex always smells like roses and chocolate. Piper removes her T-shirt and replaces it with Alex's, wrapping herself in Alex for the final time.

"Piper where the fuck are you going? What the fuck is your mom talking about?!" Piper turns her head to face the door; Alex is standing frozen in the doorway. Her eyes are filled with tears but none of them have fallen, her bottom lip is trembling and she's shaking. Her hair and clothes are dripping wet, she's only clad in a shirt and jeans. Piper doesn't know what to do, she wasn't expecting to see Alex, she was going to just leave, and it would have been easier on everyone. But now Alex is standing a few feet away from her, Piper wants nothing more than to be in her arms.

Piper lifts herself off of the bed and runs towards Alex; she wraps her arms around her neck and bursts into tears on her shoulders. Alex wants to hold her back, she wants to stop the tears falling from Pipers face, but she can't. She pushes Piper away and takes a few steps back, sharply shaking her head.

"No, no, Piper you can't do that. You don't get to fucking do that. Why the fuck are you leaving me?!"

"Alex, how do you know?"

"Your mother fucking told me! I came to see you because I needed to talk to you, but your mom opened the door and told me that I should go say goodbye, because I'll never see you ever again! When we're you going to tell me?!" Alex is furious, she doesn't understand, how can Piper leave her!? The tears have started to fall, and she feels like they'll never stop.

"Alex, please." Piper tries to reach out for Alex again, but she keeps moving away.

"I can't fucking believe you Piper, how can you do this to me?!"

"To you?! Why are you so affected by this?! I'm the one leaving Alex!"

"Yes, you're leaving me Piper!"

"You'll fucking get through it Alex, please-"

Alex isn't shouting anymore, she's not angry. Piper doesn't understand why Alex is affected so much. It's not her fault. "I won't get through it, please don't leave." The tears keep crashing down Alex's face and her voice breaks, but she doesn't care. When Carol told her about Connecticut, she nearly broke down there and then. She can't lose Piper, she just can't. She's nothing without Piper.

"I have to go, I can't stay."

"Why can't you stay? Please stay, I can't... I need you Piper, I..."

"I have no reason-"

Alex doesn't think, she just acts. She pushes Piper against the wall, pressing her body to the blondes as close as she can manage. Pipers gasp is cut short when Alex attacks her lips with her own. Alex is desperate; she needs Piper to feel the same. Piper responds instantly, parting her lips allowing Alex to easily slip her tongue inside Pipers mouth. It's a battle for dominance. Alex kisses her hard with all the lust and desire that has built up over the past few moths. Alex runs her fingertips over the blonde's torso and presses her fingers into the blonde's sides, gaining a hoarse moan from the blonde. Alex moves her lips from Piper's mouth to her jawline and her neck, sucking and biting Pipers pulse point. She moves her hands to the shorter girl's behind hoisting her up, instinctively Piper wraps her legs tightly around the taller woman's waist, harshly pulling her long fingers through Alex's brunette locks, before trailing her nails down her back. Alex loudly moans before whispering in the blonde's ear, "I'm your reason to stay."

Alex continues biting and sucking at Pipers neck, making sure to leave marks. Piper raises her hands to Alex's face and brings her lips messily to hers, its heated and feverous. She wants Alex. Piper moans into Alex's mouth as their tongues continue to battle for dominance. Piper removes her hands from Alex's face and down to her chest; she roughly palms Alex's breasts, eliciting a growl from the taller girl. "Fucking hell Pipes." Alex's breathing is shallow, she knows she shouldn't be doing this, but she doesn't care.

Ferociously Alex lifts the AC/DC T-shirt over pipers head and throws it on the floor, As soon as Pipers torso is clad in nothing but a bra, Alex attacks her chest and collarbones with her lips and teeth, the louder Pipers moans, the harsher Alex sucks and bites. Piper doesn't know what she's doing, but right now all she can think about is Alex and what she's doing to her body, Piper has never felt like this in her life, and she'd do anything to be able to feel this every day. Alex makes her feel alive, makes her feel loved.

Piper tugged on Alex's shirt, beginning to lift it over her head, when she heard someone scream.

"Piper! What on earth is going on?!" Carol was stood in the doorframe with a look of horror across her face, her eyes cold and her tone hard. Piper and Alex froze in the spot they were in, both too afraid to move. Carol storms towards the two and roughly pulls Alex away from Piper. "Get the fuck away from my daughter and out of my house!" Alex doesn't know what to do, she knows she should leave, but she can't leave Piper, she'll never see her again.

"Al just go, I'll call you." Piper rushes towards Alex and places her hands either side of her face, making her look Piper in the eye. "Alex, it's okay, it'll be okay."

Alex looks at Carol, she's not angry, she's not pissed off, she's hurt. She can't stop Piper from leaving her, her mom is still in control of every aspect of her life, she's losing piper, she's losing her best friend, she's losing the person she loves.

Piper lifts herself onto her tiptoes and kisses Alex one last time, its chaste, but she needed to feel Alex's lips and remember the taste and texture, she'll never forget. "Piper!" Piper doesn't care that her mom is in the room, Alex is more important. She rests her forehead against Alex's before Alex nods and looks at Piper one more time, remembers her face, the smoothness of her skin, the colour of her eyes, how her nose crinkles when she smiles, her dimples, she remembers everything she loves about the blonde, before walking away without looking back.

-end of flashback-


	7. Chapter 7

Day 2 of the camping trip.

Piper frantically removes the bedding, _shit._ She moves the clothes from the floor, _are you kidding me?_ She rummages through her bags, and she still can't find her phone. It's been ringing straight for the past 30 minutes, it obvious who it is. _Fucking Larry_. She rushes into the open kitchen area of the van and searches through the cupboards. _Fuck!_ "Alex! Have you seen my phone?!"

"No but I can fucking hear it!" Alex begrudgingly walks into the caravan with a notebook in hand; she lifts her glasses onto her head and leans against a counter. "All I want is peace and quiet, can't you tell him to fuck off?"

Piper slams shut a cupboard door, and glares at Alex. "Well I would if I could fucking find my phone!"

"Pipes calm down alright, I'll help you look for it" Alex places her notebook down and lightly smiles at the blonde.

"No Alex its fine, I'll find it myself." Piper says bitterly and turns her back to Alex and continues the search for her never ending ringing phone. She doesn't hear Alex say anything, just the van door being slammed shut. She doesn't know why she's been so cold towards Alex, she was feeling fucking fantastic this morning, but that was when Larry was the furthest thing from her mind. But since the first ring of her phone, Piper has been filled with dread. It's like Larry knows that she's happy, he knows that she is having a great time, and he knows that he could end all of that in a second.

But he's her boyfriend, she should be happy that he's ringing her, she should be at least a little sad that she won't be seeing him for over a week, but it's the complete opposite. She's pissed off by the constant ringing, and she's over the fucking moon that she won't be seeing him. She can't keep living like this. She can't keep lying to herself, she doesn't love Larry, and she should end things, she should go tell her mom to go fuck herself, and she should accept her feelings for Alex. But she won't, because she's terrified. Terrified of her mom, terrified of what Larry could do, but most of all, she's terrified of her feelings for her best friend. She shouldn't be feeling this way, but she does.

She angrily opens the bathroom door and there it is, her phone. Fucking hell. She grabs it and just as she thought, 11 missed calls from Larry. She dials his number and leans against the wall, sighing in annoyance.

As she lives in the centre of a big city, Alex has never really had a chance to see a sunset. She's always wanted to, but time was never really on her side. But now, she wants to see it every night. Every few minutes she memorizes the view in front of her and transfers it onto her notebook, she makes sure she doesn't miss a single detail. She draws how the sun is drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds, brilliant reds and oranges. It's a perfect night. Just her and the view in front of her. She's sitting in a small fold-out chair with a board over her legs and of course a beer in her cup holder. It's peaceful, beautiful.

Lorna and Nicky went for a stroll in the woods, well a fuck in the woods, and Piper is in the van playing happy couples with fucking Larry. She's trying not to be, but she's pissed off at how Piper snapped at her, she's done nothing wrong, she just offered to help her. She stops drawing and sighs into her palms. _She was fine earlier, what the fucks going on with her?_ The more she thinks about it, the more agitated she gets, _she just snapped at me, it's not like she kicked me in the face._ Alex takes a deep breath and continues her drawing. She finds so much serenity in drawing, it calms her and takes her away from reality, it's her sweet escape.

Once she's finished, she signs 'A.V' at the bottom and smiles proudly at her art. She doesn't think she's the greatest artist in the world, but she is fucking brilliant at it, hence why people allow her to give them permanent artwork on their skin. In just under three years she has tattooed more than 400 people, and every single one of them has been pictured and put into a scrapbook. But the most memorable, was Piper's.

Just before Piper started her relationship with Larry, Nicky, Alex and Piper had a little contest to see who could get the most phone numbers in one night, and whoever lost had to get a tattoo. Nicky and Alex were fine with getting a tattoo if they lost, it makes no difference to their lives, but Piper, squeaky clean Piper would have to spend the rest of her live hiding it from her parents, who completely disapprove of any sort of body modification. So of course, Piper lost the competition, meaning she would be objectifying her mother's wishes once again.

It took around 40 minutes for Alex and Nicky to convince Piper that it does not hurt, and that she will not die from it. Reluctantly Piper sat in the stool with her chest against the front, wrapping her arms around it and gripping the leather for dear life. She was only in a vest top and shorts but she was dripping in sweat. It wasn't warm at all, she was just fucking scared. Alex was trying her best to calm the blonde, but she wasn't even sure if she was listening.

As soon as the needle touched Pipers skin, she froze like a deer caught in headlights. It didn't hurt at all, but boy did it tickle. Alex was no longer getting frustrated by the scared, agitated Piper, but by the Piper who kept bursting out with laughter every few minutes, and making Alex lose her concentration. After 15 minutes, the tattoo was complete.

Alex and Nicky had decided that Piper was going to get a tattoo of cartoon frog playing the banjo, but Alex had something else in mind. She didn't want to mark Pipers skin with some crappy cartoon; she wanted to give the blonde something special.

Alex smiled broadly at the memory, loudly chuckling to herself when she felt a hand press down on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her seat at the sudden contact but calmed instantly when she realized it was Piper.

"What the fuck, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Trying, but not succeeding evidently." Piper smirks at the startled brunette, but her eyes wander to the notebook and she stares at it in awe, taking in every detail that Alex has drawn. "Alex, fuck that's amazing" Piper brings her hands down to retrieve the notebook to take a closer look but the brunette holds it tight within her grasp

"Thanks." No matter how much success her drawing abilities have gotten her, she still gets shy when people compliment her work, especially the blonde.

"Alexxx" Alex looks up to meet the blonde's eyes, she's doing the face. _Fuck_. She has puppy eyes, making the blue even more visible in the dark night, and is sticking out her bottom lip. "Please let me see?"

_Oh fuck_. Alex just cannot resist that look; she never has, and probably never will. Reluctantly she hands over the notebook; Piper proudly claps her hands together and takes the book.

"Al where's the other chairs?"

"Somewhere."

"Wow very helpful." Piper doesn't wait for a sarcastic response, as she takes a seat upon Alex's knees. She rests back against Alex's chest, instinctively Alex drapes her arm around the blondes back. Alex leans forward and watches Piper as she flips through the many pages of her notebook, Piper has seen them all more than 100 times, but each time she's more amazed than before. They sit there for a good 20 minutes in silence, peacefully looking through Alex's art before Piper speaks up.

"Isn't this my tattoo?"

Alex blinks rapidly trying to focus, _what?_ Alex wasn't looking though her artwork, her eyes found a better sight. She'd much rather spend her time examining every detail of the blonde's face, than something she's drawn. For Piper is the real artwork.

"Sorry?"

Piper knowingly smirks at the brunette, though she can't help the blush from rising to her cheeks. She herself wasn't really looking at the work, it's hard to focus when Alex is watching your every move. Though she's not complaining. "I said isn't this my tattoo?" She laughs at the still confused brunette and points to the drawing.

_How is she still on that page?_ "Er, yeah, the fish."

"It's beautiful."

"I know."

"You know, Nicky told me that it was supposed to be a cartoon frog, why did you change it?" Piper turns her body so that she can keep eye contact with Alex, who will undoubtedly try to avoid Pipers eyes.

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, just prefer fish I guess."

Piper lightly pushes Alex's shoulder, laughing at how bad of a liar she is sometimes. "Come on Al, tell me." The grin never falters from her face.

"Fine." Alex sighs in defeat and hangs her head down, only to have it raised by Pipers slim fingers. Lifting it so she's eye level with the blonde. "Do you remember when we went scuba diving because we were on a school trip? Well you took a picture of it and said one day, you'll get a tattoo of it. Evidently it meant something to you at the time because you showed everyone the picture, though you forgot about it, but I thought I'd grant you your wish." Again she shrugs her shoulders and looks away, watching the sun as it continues to set. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. She thinks that the fish is beautiful, but the reason why Alex wanted to tattoo it on Piper is because every time she thinks of the fish, she thinks of Piper; the electric blue is Piper's eyes and the sheer simplicity of it makes it stand out among anything else, it's all that catches Alex's eye. In Alex's head, every time Piper compliments the tattoo, she's talking about herself, she's describing the beauty of herself, when she shows people the tattoo, and she's showing them how beautiful _she_ is.

Although Piper doesn't know the full truth, she's still moved by what Alex said. Alex remembered something so minor in Pipers life, yet somehow made it something she's most proud of. Only Alex could do that.

Again Piper lifts Alex's head so she's level with hers, she stares affectionately into Alex's eyes for a few moments, allowing her to see everything which Piper is trying to show; love. Piper inches closer towards Alex, leaving no space between them. Piper raises her hand to move a strand of hair behind Alex's ear, slowly moving her head closer. She stares at Alex's lips, her skin already burning from desire, she wants to kiss them, she wants Alex to kiss her back, and she wants to get lost in Alex.

Lightly she presses her lips to Alex's cheeks. She can't kiss her. Alex is her best friend. All too quickly she removes her lips from Alex's smooth skin and rests her head in the crook of Alex's neck, consumed by the comfort of Alex's arms. Its all she can have.

She can feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest, the more she thinks about Alex's lips, the faster it gets. She needs a distraction, _Larry_. She thinks about his personality, the phone call from earlier, his face. _Thank god_. Her heartbeat is back to normal, but she can still feel rapid movements.

Piper had a distraction to take her mind from Alex's lips, but for Alex, there is no distraction, all she can think about is Piper, her face, her laugh, the scent of coconut, how good her lips felt against her skin. _Oh god._

"Alex we should go out tomorrow, have another competition?"

"What?" She's trying to make sense of the blondes words, but she's whispering in her ear and Alex is clouded with thoughts of Piper whispering dirty things in her ear, sending jolts straight to her centre. _Oh god, oh god._

"Tomorrow, we'll have another competition, just you and I."

"What's the prize?" Alex thanks the lord for how calmly her voice sounded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" _Oh my god, why did you have to whisper that in my ear._ Piper knows what she's doing, and she loves it, but the bad thing is, it's affecting her just as badly as Alex. The sexual tension is going to get the best of them one day, or the worst.

After a few tantalizing minutes heavy with sexual tension, Alex's speaks.

"So did you find your phone then?"

"Yup."

"What did he say?"

"Take a wild guess."

"He said that you're way too good for him, and that you should break up with him?"

Piper lifts her head up and questioningly stares at Alex. "You really don't want me to be with him do you?"

"Do you?" She doesn't miss a beat, and she knows she's right. But she can't expect the blonde to say no. "Look, I just want you to be happy. But, I know you're not happy with him, I don't want you to get hurt Pipes."

Alex is right, she's always right. "We argued on the phone, he started shouting at me saying I never have fun with him, that I'm never happy with him." Piper bitterly laughs at the irony. "I hang up the phone and turned it off. I don't know what to do Alex."

Alex's brings her hands up to Pipers shoulders and gently rubs up and down, soothing the blonde. "End things with him."

_It's not that simple, Alex._ However piper can't explain to Alex why. Piper nods at Alex and raises herself up, she intertwines her fingers with Alex's and leads the way back to the van, grabbing Alex's notebook also. "It's fucking freezing, and your body heat is no longer enough to keep me warm."

"Ouch."

When they arrive back at the van the notice that Nicky and Lorna are back from their fuck in the woods, Piper slowly pushes open the door and shouts inside, "Please don't be naked!"

"Chapman, you're lucky, just finished." She winks at the blonde and waves her over. Piper releases Alex's fingers and walks further into the van, Alex closes the door forcefully behind her, shitting in the heat. Piper places Alex's notepad on the counter and joins Nicky and Lorna on the pulldown chairs, Alex mirrors Piper.

"So Nicky, enjoy your fuck in the woods?" Alex smirks as Lorna smacks Nicky on the arm and glares at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vause?"

"Sure thing, dirty animal."

"Wait, you had sex in the woods? Outdoors? On the grass?!" Pipers completely dumbfounded, she didn't think people actually did that, she just thought they were lying. But now, especially considering its Nicky, she can't help but think about how uncomfortable it would be.

"Sorry Chapman, didn't mean to scar your WASPy ways." Nicky smirks at Piper, loving how uncomfortable she looks.

"You didn't scar me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Guys will you please not?" Alex's sighs in desperation, Nicky and Piper always seem to try and prove themselves to each other, like to see if they're good enough. But for what? Alex has no fucking clue.

"Yeah Alex is right, can we like play a game or something?" Lorna quietly speaks up from besides Nicky, obviously feeling uncomfortable by the tension in the air.

"Lorna my little cupcake, that's a brilliant idea." Nicky wraps her arm around Lorna's shoulder and kisses her cheek. "I'll go get the shot glasses; we're having Sambuca because I said so."

No one has time to protest because just as quickly as she left, Nicky came back with the drink and glasses in hand. She hands each a shot glass, smirking and winking at Piper as she fills her glass. _Thank god I have alcohol._

"Alright, so we'll just have a little game of Never Have I Ever, because well, we'll all get drunk, well maybe not sweet little Chapman."

"Fuck you Nicky."

"Wrong person" _Fucking hell Nicky. _Piper tries her hardest to glare at Nicky, but the blush in her cheeks makes her not very intimidating at all. "Okay, we'll start easy. Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Nicky, Lorna and Alex raise their glasses to their mouths before Piper has even processed the statement. She has kissed a girl, so she should drink the shot. But its Alex, she doesn't want to drink because Alex will know that she remembers it, and she doesn't want to not drink in case Alex thinks she's forgot. _fucking hell. _Piper downs the shot without thinking twice, she doesn't look at anyone, she doesn't want to look at Nicky's smug face, and she cant look at Alex because Alex will read her like a book. She just hopes that Lorna doesn't ask questions throughout the game.

Luckily after that, the game simmered down, meaning that all four of them were equally pissed.

"Okay, there's, there's enough hear for four more shots. Sooooooo, I'll say something that we've all easily done, so we can finish the mother fucking trucking bottle!" Nicky slurs her words more than usual, evidently because she's taken a shot after every statement she's made. Making that 15 shots, luckily it was a huge bottle. Everyone is still in the same seats, but now they're draping over each other like they'll fall apart if the others not there, which in some ways, is true.

Nicky is cradling Lorna in her lap, who knew that she would be such a cuddly drunk. Piper has one leg hitched over one of Alex's, and her arms are wrapped around Alex's neck, both Alex's arms hugging Pipers waist.

"Okay lesbians, pick up, pick up your glasses. Never have I ever, had feelings for another girl."

Within a second all four of their glasses were empty, they all howled with laughter and joy at finishing the bottle with no one throwing up. That is until Piper realizes what she's basically just admitted. She freezes in her spot when she feels Alex watching her.

"Pipes? Pipes look at me?" Piper lifts her head to look at Nicky and Lorna, whom are practically sucking each other's faces off. Slowly, she raises her head to make eye contact with Alex. She can't read her expression; she has no idea what she's thinking. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Who?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"Who?"

_Fuck. Oh my fucking god!_ Alex's eyes are piercing into Piper's, she can't look away, she wants to, she wants to get away from Alex, from the van, she just wants to leave. But she can't. She wants to untangle herself from Alex's warm embrace and get the fuck out of there, leave the drunken talk and forget that it ever happened. But she can't.

"Pipes?" The revelation made Alex sober up quite drastically, _Piper, has had feelings for a girl? Fucking who?_ It should be obvious to Alex, she should know that she is the girl whom Piper had feelings for, but after Piper left, Alex pretended like that night never happened. It was easier than thinking that the feelings weren't reciprocated. It was easier to block it out, to never get feelings for anyone again.

"What does it matter?" Pipers voice is low, weak, like she's already lost the fight which hasn't even started yet. But she knows Alex won't take it lightly, she's preparing herself for a war. Whenever you talk about Alex's past with her, she shuts herself off, she pushes everyone away.. The past is still controlling her.

"Piper tell me."

"Alex I-"

"Who did you have feelings for?!" Her tone is low but hard, a harsh whisper. She's trying to stay calm, but so many questions are running through her head, so many things she wants to say, and things she should have said. She doesn't want to know the name of the girl Piper had feelings for, but she needs to know, so maybe, just maybe she can let go of the feelings she's been holding onto for so long.

Its been a few minutes now and Piper still hasn't responded, she doesn't know why but Alex can just feel herself getting angry. She wants Piper to say _her_ name, she wants to know that Piper felt the same way at least once, but if she does say her name, it will kill her, it will mean that Piper still left her when Alex begged her to stay. And if Piper doesn't say her name, Alex will have to face the fact that Piper had feelings for another girl, someone who wasn't her. She doesn't know which is worse.

The minutes are getting longer and both Alex and Piper are frozen in the spot, Piper's legs still over Alex's and Alex's arms still around Piper, they know they should let go, create distance, but they're scared in case it's the last time they'll be able to do this. But Alex can't handle it anymore; she can't handle the fact that Piper is just one sentence away from crushing something which isn't even there, from crushing Alex, once again. _I knew I shouldn't have let her back in_. She looks over to Nicky and Lorna whom are now clad in only underwear, they didn't even notice, but it pisses her off, it pisses her off that Nicky has the girl she loves, and she loves her back, she gets to be romantic with Lorna and spoil her... Alex isn't romantic, at all, but she'd do anything to make Piper happy.

She needs to leave. Without a second thought she releases her grip on Piper's sides and pushes her legs off her own, the cold hitting her instantly like a ton of bricks. She stands and storms to the van door, she opens it and slams it closed behind her. She doesn't care if she's been immature, she's pissed. The cold is harsh, but it felt worse leaving the warmth of piper than the warmth of the caravan. She feels around in her pockets for her box, when found, she pulls out the cigarette, lighting it immediately, letting the nicotine take her away from the bullshit. She walks down to the lake, taking a fold out chair with her. Once happy with the view and peace, she sits on the chair and continues to smoke her cancer stick. On her second cig, the door flies open.

"Alex!" Its Piper, of course it is. "ALEX!" _Fuck off._ She can hear her getting closer, and for once, she doesn't want Piper to come to her. She wants to be alone. She isn't mad Piper, technically Piper has done anything wrong, Alex is just pissed at 19yro Piper, and herself.

"Alex, please talk to me." Piper is a few feet behind the chair; she tentatively walks closer to Alex. She wants to tell Alex, she needs to. "Al."

"No, just leave me alone, Piper." Piper walks closer so she's standing in front of Alex, she's not running away anymore.

"Alex why the fuck are you smoking?!" Her voice is high, and full of shock, she hasn't seen Alex smoke in years, she promised her that she's quit. Piper reaches her arm out to take the cig from Alex's grasp; she throws it on the floor, stomping on it a few times.

"Piper what the fuck?" Alex stands so she's eye level with the blonde, the few inches height difference working in her favour.

"Why are you smoking?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Alex what are you fucking doing? I don't understand-"

"I don't understand! How can you say you've had feelings for a girl that I don't know about, I thought we were best friends?" Alex does fake air quotes around the word 'best friend', not caring about how horrible she's coming off. She doesn't want her voice to be this cold and harsh, but all the anger from past years ago have decided to rise again. She never wanted to raise her voice at Piper, never in a million years, but she can't help it. She wants to stop, but she can't.

"ALEX WHY ARE YOU PISSED OFF?!" Piper is shouting now, not because she wants to win, but because she's already lost. She lost a long time ago.

"Who was the girl Piper?!"

"Why does it matter?!"

"PIPER!"

"IT'S YOU ALEX. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU!"

Alex knew that either way, her name or someone else's, it would crush her, but she never expected it to hurt her this much. Piper had feelings for her, but she doesn't know when, was it when they first became friends, before Connecticut, when she moved back to New York? She needs to know. Just knowing that she had feelings for her doesn't make things easier.

"When?"

Pipers confusion is obvious, she was expecting Alex to be pissed off, she hoped she'd be happy, but she never thought she'd question her on it. "Before Connecticut..."

Alex let's out a cold laugh. "Of course." _She had feelings but she still left me, how fucking great._

"Alex I had to leave, I couldn't stay. We've talked about this!"

"No. No we haven't. You never gave me a fucking reason, you never even called me! You promised me you'd call! Do you have any idea how badly that affected me? You broke my fucking heart!"

"Alex I'm so sorry, it hurt me too, please Alex I don't what to fight with you." She has unshed tears in her eyes and her voice is shaking, she doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want to fight with Alex.

"Piper I'm fucking pissed!"

"I know and I'm sorry!"

"No you're not Piper! You're full of shit, you said you had feelings for me, but if you really did you'd have at least called, something could have worked out!"

The words cut through Piper like a knife and the tears cascade down her face like a waterfall, _if I had feelings?!_ "Alex that's unfair, my mom took away my phone and I had no way to contact you! And how would you know that, it could have fucked everything up between us Al, I didn't want to lose you then, and I don't want to lose you now, the distance would have ruined us."

"Distance counts for shit when someone's important to you Piper. And you did lose me then, remember? It was what? Three years? Why? Because you never tried with me!"

"I'm fucking sorry Alex! I'm sorry for everything! And yes I lost you, yes I never gave us a try, and I regret it every fucking day! Just please, please tell me I haven't lost you now... Please Alex." Piper slowly edges closer to Alex, she needs her, and she's only just realizing how much. If she lost her now, she doesn't know what she'd do. Alex is her everything, every day she crosses her mind, everyday something reminds her of Alex, she's consumed by Alex, and if she loses her, she'll lose herself too.

Piper raises her hands and places them gently on either side of Alex's face, she wants Alex to look her straight in the eye when she answers. Pipers showing everything, she's not scared, she wants Alex. But Alex doesn't respond, she doesn't even look her in the eye. Pipers tears begin to fall harder, she nods once then removes her hands. She's lost her. She's lost her best friend, her soulmate. Piper turns around and takes a few steps in the opposite direction.

But she forgot that Alex's doesn't leave a fight that easily. Alex easily reaches where Piper is in two steps; she grabs her wrist pulling her back so she's facing her. They're inches apart; the only thing separating them is questions and fear. Both can wait until later. "You'll never lose me, kid." She raises her arm to hold Pipers cheek in her palm, she looks into Pipers glistening eyes, asking for permission. Piper raises her hand and rests it atop Alex's.

Simultaneously they move their heads closer, not caring about anything, they don't care that its -4 degrees and they're only in jeans and a T-shirt, they don't care that Nicky and Lorna are only a few meters away, they don't care about Larry or Carol. They only care about each other. As soon as their lips meet it's like a weight has been lifted off both their shoulders and that finally, they're doing something right.

They've wanted to do this for so long, they've wanted to feel the others lips pressed against their own, to know they're enjoying it just as much as them. They've wanted to get lost in each other, gentle or frantic, they don't care.

It starts soft, gentle, Pipers hands resting on Alex's shoulders, and Alex's hands holding on Piper's waist. They want more, they want more contact, but both are uncharacteristically been shy and nervous. Alex is the dominant one, she takes control and shows others a good time. But now, it's different, when she was kissing Piper before she left for Connecticut, she was giving her a reason to stay, she was showing her that Alex will give her everything, she'll look after her, hold her, love her, and that's what she's doing now. She will love her till the end of time, and will do anything to make sure she falls asleep with a smile on her face for the rest of her life.

At the thought Alex smiles into the kiss, she thinks about how she can make Piper smile with gifts, how she can hold her when she's scared, carry her home when she's too drunk, cook her breakfast in the morning because she drank too much the night before, for once Alex is thinking about the future. She sees Piper in her future, she always has done, but she doesn't know if it's just as friends, or something more. She's not going to get herself worked up thinking about if Piper left her again; she's not going to think negatively anymore, she's going to make Piper hers.

She tightens her grip around the blonde's waist, making sure there's no space between them. She parts her lips, pushing her tongue into Piper's open mouth. Piper moans at the contact, she's wanted this for so long, craved it. She pulls Alex's raven locks, as their tongues battle for dominance, making Alex moan just as lustfully. Alex's removes her lips from Piper's and kisses a line from her jawline to her neck. She sucks forcefully on her pulse point making sure to leave a mark, making sure people know that she's Alex's. As she sucks and nips at the sensitive skin Piper feels her knees become weak, she's struggling to keep her balance but she doesn't want to stop whatever this is with Alex.

She moves her hands so they're resting on Alex's chest, and she pushes her back until her legs connect with the fold out chair. Slowly, she walks towards Alex with a wicked smirk on her face, Piper knows what she wants. As soon as she's close enough she attacks Alex's lips with her own, and pushes Alex so she's sat on the chair and Piper straddles her lap. Alex is overwhelmed with everything, she wanted to show Piper that she loved her, she wanted to give her cute forehead kisses and hugs from behind, she never expected this. Not that she's complaining. She trying to think straight, trying to get a hold of the situation and her emotions, but it's very difficult when the person you love is biting your ear lobe.

"Pipes..."

"Yeah?"

"We... We shouldn't… Oh fuck!" Alex is cut short by Piper sucking on the skin under her earlobe, and by her hands that are trailing over her breasts leaving barely there touches over her now hardened nipples, sending jolts straight down. "Pipes."

"Alex shut up." Piper crashes her mouth to Alex's once again, she knows it's wrong, but it feels so right. She gropes Alex's breasts and moans into her mouth. She begins to slowly rock back and forth, their jeans causing friction in the centres. Alex feels likes she's going to explode, she can't cope with the ministrations that Piper is doing to her, she needs to be the one in charge. Alex puts her hands under Pipers shirt and drags her nails down Pipers back, gaining a moan that nearly made her orgasm on the spot. She brings her hands to the front of her body and presses her thumbs into Pipers sides before trailing her fingers upwards ever so lightly to her chest; she hovers over her nipples before removing her hands from Pipers shirt.

"Alex, what the fuck." Alex smirks at the dishevelled blonde, her hair is messy and her pupils are more dilated than she's ever seen them. It's the most arousing this she's ever seen. It doesn't seem real, this girl has been her best friend for five years, and she's loved her for all of them, she's wanted to do what she's doing right now every day for all those years, but now it's here, it's weird. Not the bad weird, but it's like in a second it could all just disappear. She doesn't want Piper to disappear.

Gently, she kisses Pipers lips, she runs her hands through her hair, and tells her she's beautiful. She moves back towards her neck, leaving light kisses in a trail. Piper puts her hands either side of Alex's face, and lifts her up, she kisses her with everything she has before leaving her own trail of kisses down Alex's neck, before biting her neck, making Alex moan once more. "Fuck." Alex lifts pipers head and within a second, Alex was tugging Pipers shirt off, she moaned at the sight of piper in a black lace bra and quickly she wraps her arms around Pipers torso, keeping her warm, she bites and sucks at her breasts, purposely avoiding her nipples. She digs her nails into her back once more, smirking at the loudness of the moans. "Alex, please." Her voice is nothing more than a whisper, the teasing is becoming too much, she needs release.

"What do you want pipes?" Alex unclips Piper's bra, letting it fall on their laps, and she slowly traces her tongue around Pipers rock hard nipples.

"Oh my god! I... I want you to.. Fuck me!"


End file.
